¿Que es el amor?
by alegra77
Summary: ¿Que es el amor? Pregunto burlón Tsuna, el amor es un sentimiento que no podría explicarlo con palabras Tsuna-san se siente, entonces tú me enseñarías a volver a sentir eso a lo que llamas amor Haru?, y tu Tsuna-san me darías ese amor que siempre he buscado?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: ¿QUE ES EL AMOR?**

**RESUMEN: ¿Que es el amor? Pregunto burlón Tsuna, el amor es un sentimiento que no podría explicarlo con palabras Tsuna-san se siente, entonces tú me enseñarías a volver a sentir eso a lo que llamas amor Haru?, y tu Tsuna-san me darías ese amor que siempre he buscado?**

**Hola chicos les traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste n_n la pareja elegida ahora en Haru/Tsuna, que también es una de mis favoritas, Tsuna lo considero un personaje lindo y divertido y a Haru fuerte y vivaz me pareció una buen combinación, aunque en mi historia serán más maduros porque ya no son niños y han pasado por muchas experiencias, aun que debes en cuando sacaran su lado infantil, espero que les guste**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su dueño absoluto es Akira Amano y yo solo soy dueña de esta historia y otras a futuro, al igual que los personajes oc,**

**Bueno mina comiencen a leer cuando quieran n_n**

**Iniciamossssssssssssss**

¿Qué es el amor?

Que tan grande es ese sentimiento que hace que te pierdas tú mismo en él, que seas capaz de dar cada parte de tu cuerpo y alma para seguir manteniéndolo hasta llegar a la desesperación solo por conservar esos sentimientos en la persona amada y que quieras que sean dirigidos exclusivamente para ti,

Que tanto puedes amar hasta que te provoque dolor y dicha al mismo tiempo?,

Para qué sirve el amor?, para hacerte más fuerte o destruirte?,

El amor es el querer los defectos y las virtudes, el aceptar la luz y la oscuridad de ese ser amado por qué eso es lo que lo hace ser él y si no lo puedes entender entonces eso no es amor?

Que tanto estamos dispuestos a dar y sacrificar por él?

como una persona puede cambiar para bien o para mal solo por ese sentimiento llamado AMOR

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

"Perdóname Tsun-kun pero ya no quiero casarme contigo,¡ ya no puedo ya no lo soporto lo siento mucho Y-yo ya no quiero estar en esta abominable mafia y sé que tú nunca podrás dejarla por eso perdóname!", hablo con voz temblorosa una hermosa joven de cabellos cortos anaranjados y hermosos ojos color miel que asemejaban a los rayos del sol

La joven de 21 años se encontraba en un lujoso despacho observando con arrepentimiento y tristeza a una persona que estaba delante de ella

"P-ero que dices K-Kyoko-chan , espera hablemos, tratemos de solucionar las cosas", intento razonar con desesperada tristeza un joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color almendra

"N-no hay nada que hablar Tsun-kun yo ya no puedo más, ya no quiero", la joven exclamo con desesperación mientras empezaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos

"Ya no quiero ver herido a nadie más , tengo que soportar la angustia todos los días no puedo no soy fuerte para hacerlo, ya he sacrificado muchas cosas Tsun-kun, y no estoy dispuesta a dar más, por eso" , la joven desliza fuera de su dedo un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante incrustado en el centro te devuelvo esto mientras pone el anillo en las manos del joven de mirada dolida

"Kyoko-chan yo te amo, acaso tú ya no me amas?", pregunto con voz casi quebrada el joven castaño

La joven al oír sus palabras habré los ojos por la impresión, después sonríe con tristeza y pesar, mientras intenta formular palabras

"N-No ya no te amo, perdóname, me di cuenta que te quiero pero no te amo lo suficiente como para sacrificar todo de mí"

"¡PERDONAME TSUN-KUN!"

El joven al escuchar esas palabra sintió que alguien estrangulaba su corazón la mujer que siempre había amado desde su juventud su primer y único amor ya no lo amaba, sintió desgarrarse por dentro nunca creyó conocer un dolor así ni si quiera las batallas que había tenido en el transcurro de los años , su Kyoko-chan era la causante de su más grande dolor pero aun así el la seguía amando

"Kyoko-chan" , el joven se acercó a la muchacha que lloraba desesperadamente, se posiciono en frente de ella cuando ella alzo la vista, el la abrazo fuertemente, desesperado, amoroso y tristemente dijo

"por favor no me abandones"

La joven al escuchar esas palabras sintió más dolor , era una egoísta lo admitía, lastimo a la persona más buena que pude haber existido y ahora lo dejaba con el corazón roto pero estaba harta ya no podía dar más de ella, acaso ella no se merecía también felicidad?

Intento separarse del Cataño que se aferraba desesperadamente a ella,

"Debo irme Tsun-kun"

"QUE?"

"Me voy"

"¡KYOKO-CHAN ESPERA!"

"Tsu-kun es suficiente, deseo ser feliz, abandone mi sueño por tu amor pero no soy feliz más a tu lado, siempre quise ser bailarina de ballet y quiero que ese sueño se haga realidad y si me quedo contigo nunca se hará realidad"

"Kyoko-chan, tanto quieres irte"

"Si deseo irme"

Tsuna ya no quería escuchar más sentía dolor en su corazón

Como podía ser tan cruel

La ojos miel mostro tristeza acaricio su la mejilla del castaño que la contemplaba con la mirada brillante de la lagrimas que deseaban salir de su ser

"Lo siento Tsun-kun no quería acerté daño pero tal vez tu y yo no éramos el uno para el otro"

El joven intento aferrarse al toque de su suave mano que lo lastimaba pero aun así deseaba seguir sintiendo, pero la joven se zafo con un poco de brusquedad de su agarre al no querer soltarla

Kyoko camino hasta la entrada de la oficina donde ya tenía su equipaje listo,

volteo a ver al hombre que tanto la amo, sintió culpa, remordimientos, tristeza, vergüenza pero su deseo por ser feliz gano, su egoísmo fue más fuerte

"Adiós Tsun-kun"

Tsuna solamente pudo quedarse parado en medio de su oficina con la mirada perdida en la puerta donde el amor de su vida desapareció

"Que podía hacer?"

"No podía detenerla"

"Ya no lo amaba"

"Que hiso mal?"

"No fue un buen novio?"

"Duele"

Su dolor no era superficial era su alma la que estaba rota

Los sentimientos dañan más que cualquier otra cosa

"Kyoko-chan"

"Kyoko-chan"

"Por qué?"

Sin siquiera pensar más el joven Vongola salió disparado de su oficina,

"No importa", se decia, aria cualquier cosa por ella insistiría por una segunda oportunidad en cualquier cosa en que a haya fallado, el aria que se volviera a enamorar de el

"Porque la amaba demasiado"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Kyoko caminaba por los pasillos de la respetable mansión Vongola pudo ver como el personal daba murmullos de indignación y resentimiento ante tal atrocidad lo sabía no podía pedir más después de todo ellos siempre la recibieron con los brazos abiertos esperando con alegría para que se convirtiera en la señora Vongola y ella les paga traicionando a su amado feje, ella lo traiciono con otro hombre pero ella no tuvo el valor de decirle a Tsuna su traición, se iría antes de alguien le contara su engaño

Sintió vergüenza al ver esas miradas de indignación y asco

"Se lo merecía"

"Lo sabía"

"Pero dolía"

Pero no podía seguir con eso ya no,

deseaba mas mucho más, quería cumplir todos sus sueños, sus caprichos, estando atada a Vongola y Tsuna no podría ser libre, no tuvo opción

Pero sabía que había hecho mal

Lo traiciono y eso era lo que jamás se lo perdonaría y su evidente traición la estaba esperando en las afueras de esta mansión que se volvió su prisión, esperando por ella para ser libre y volar a su lado

Un joven soñador como ella que le enseño a ser libre y tener ambiciones

Los trabajadores solo pudieron mirar con tristeza y enojo a la mujer que daño al jefe de la famiglia alejándose con su equipaje hacia las afuera de esa mansión que le dio amor y calidez y que les pagaba con dolor y traición

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

La joven de cabellera rubia anaranjada estaba por salir hasta que escucho una voz conocida

"¡KYOKO!"

"¡Oni-chan, Hana-chan!"

El guardián del sol tenía un semblante serio y herido

Y el de su esposa embarazada Hana su mirada era de preocupación

"Por qué Kyoko", pregunto su hermano

"¡COMO PUDISTE ASERLE A SAWADA ALGO TAN BAJO AL ENGAÑARLO EL ES UN BUEN NOVIO, POR DIOS ES TU PROMETIDO!"

"c-como supiste?" pregunto con sorpresa

"¡EN TONCES ES VERADA? N-NUNCA QUISE CREERLO MALDICION KYOKO EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO!"

Kyoko escuchaba cada reprimenda de su hermano con la cabeza agachada mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

"¡KYOKO QUIERO UNA BUENA RESPUESTA, LO QUE HISITE ES LO MAS ESTUPIDO QUE HAYAS HECHO, NO PUEDO CREERLO DE TI COMO PUDISTE!"

"L-lo siento Oni-chan"

"¡NO TE DISCULPES CONMIGO QUE NO SOY YO A QUIEN DEBES DISCULPARTE!"

"Me disculpe con Tsun-kun, por eso me voy"

"¡QUE DIGISTE?!"

"Ya rompí el compromiso me voy"

"¡TE VAZ CON ESE SUJETO?!"

"S-si ", la joven alzo su mirada llorosa hacia su hermano mayor repitiendo las mismas palabras

"Si"

Ryohei no podía creer lo descarada que sonaron esas palabras como si se burlara y le importara poco el amor que el líder Vongola le dio, todos sabían que Tsunayoshi Sawada adoraba con cada parte de su cuerpo y alma a su hermana, Tsuna aparte de ser su amigo lo consideraba un hermano y estaba feliz que tanto como Kyoko y Tsuna se quisieran su hermana no iba a conocer mejor hombre que él, pero al parecer Kyoko no aprecia los sentimientos que le profesa el líder Vongola, toda la famiglia adoraba a Kyoko como futura señora cada persona la cuidaba hasta mimarla por ser la amada de su jefe era la adoración de todos,

La furia del guardia del sol estaba llegando al extremo, alzo su mano para abofetearla pero su esposa intervino

"¡RYOHEI DETENTE!"

Kyoko solo pudo llorar más por lo que su hermano quería hacer, aunque sabía que se lo merecía

Se sentía sucia

Pero, era el coste para su conseguir su libertad

"Kyoko-chan", Hana tenía una mirada que la chica de ojos miel podría considerar como decepción

Sonrió con tristeza, al parecer nadie la comprendía

"No creas que no entendemos lo que sientes, pero lo que hiciste no fue la manera correcta de hacer las cosas , Kyoko, terminaste lastimando a Tsuna y otras personas por tus deseos egoístas"

"P-pero quería cumplir mi sueño"

"No era la forma Kyoko que tenía que ver que te acostarás con ese hombre HE?"

"Q-que quien te dijo eso"

"No se lo dijiste a Tsuna verdad?"

"No, no quería lastimarlo más"

"Cuanto tiempo lo estuviste engañando Kyoko?"

"Hana-chan, y-yo"

"¡TE E DICHO CUANTO!"

con un grito de furia que se escuchó por toda la mansión exigió molesta la mujer de cabellos negros

"Querida tu salud"

"Estoy bien Ryohei"

Qué esperas para contarme!

"U-un año!

"¡UN AÑO?!"

La mirada de Ryohei no podía ser peor había incredulidad, furia y decepción

No, no podía creerlo, su hermana menor no pudo hacer tal cosa, como se atrevió a engañar a Tsuna

"Fue antes o después de tu compromiso?", pregunto con voz furiosa y chispeante Ryohei

"Unos meses después del compromiso", respondió entre lágrimas la joven

"¡ENTONCES POR QUE SIGISTE ENGAÑANDO A SAWADA, POR QUE TE BURLASTE DE EL?!", los gritos del guardián del Sol se escucharon como un eco con furia y que fue escuchado por todos los que habitaban la residencia Vongola mostrando un aura triste y sombría

Bianchi que estaba en la cocina, junto con Chrome bebiendo un poco de té para controlar sus nervios y tristeza, podían escuchar los gritos provenientes de Ryohei, Hana y Kyoko en la sala de estar, pero decidieron no hacer nada Kyoko debía aprender a tomar responsabilidad de sus actos,

Pero estaban preocupados por Tsuna, seguramente Kyoko ya había hablado con él, eso debió destrozarlo , nunca creyeron que Kyoko fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa

"Bianchi, Chrome"

La mencionada volteo su mirada y tanto ella como Chrome se levantaron rápidamente de su a siento al tener frente a frente al hitman numero uno

"Reborn", fue lo único que llego a contestar la pelirosa

"Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso exactamente", pidió el hitman se podía ver un aura amenazador que lo rodeaba

"Que hiso exactamente esa mujer a Tsuana"

Las jóvenes mujeres solo tragaron grueso y empezaron a relatar lo que ocurrió

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Cuando Bianchi y Chrome descubrieron accidentalmente la infidelidad de Kyoko no podían creerlo, ellas estaban de compras muy felices cuando vieron algo que logro impactarlas provocando que tiraran sus compras

Su amiga Kyoko se encontraba saliendo de un hotel con un hombre joven, la joven estaba felizmente agarrada del brazo de el mientras sonreía entusiasta por un momento se detuvieron que dando frente a frente se miraron con deseo y ocurrió

Se besaron

Un beso con pasión rayando a la desesperación

No podían creerlo

Debió ser un error

Pero no lo fue

Era Kyoko, todo se vino abajo, no querían creerlo, ella no pudo hacerle esto a Tsuna a la famiglia no podía traiciónalos, pero lo hiso

Después vieron cómo se tomaban de las manos, ella no llevaba su anillo de compromiso y pudieron ver en los ojos de Kyoko un brillo que lo reconocieron como amor?

Entro en el auto de su amante perdiéndose lentamente a la vista de las dos jóvenes

Bianchi no lo soporto estaba furiosa, dolida y traicionada, ni siquiera tomo las compra que había tirado solamente camino con un caminar dominante asía la limosina para regresar a la mansión, Chrome tomo las compras de Bianchi y la siguió con desespero, también estaba mal pero logro apaciguar su frustración al recordar a Boss, esto terminara por herirlo no podía engañar que sintió una ira y dolor por todo su cuerpo hasta atorrarse en su garganta no podía hablar ni pensar más, solo automáticamente siguió a la peli rosa

Hubo un silencio sepulcral todo el camino hasta la mansión ninguna de las dos jóvenes sabía qué hacer, solo se quedaron quietas, petrificadas, con la cara seria y la respiración agitada, el ruido del carro al abrirse las saco del trance salieron distraídamente del vehículo caminaron hasta el vestíbulo donde encontraron a Kyoko sonreírles

Bianchi y Chrome se sintieron ofendidas

Como un impulso de su furia la peli rosa abofeteo a la joven, Kyoko solo pudo abrir sus ojos de la impresión los trabajadores y algunos subordinados vieron el acto como algún tipo de ilusión ¡¿ qué estaba pasando?!

"¡TU ESTA ENGAÑANDO A TSUNA CON OTRO HOMBRE Y TIENES EL DESCARO DE SONREIRNOS TU TRAICION!"

La joven agredida solo mostro una cara de impresión y horror

La habían descubierto

Todos los que se encontraban presente exclamaron su a sombro y sintieron un dolor al saber el porqué de la furia del escorpión y una furia asía la mujer que traiciono al jefe Vongola

Kyoko no tuvo más opción que decirles toda la verdad, las jóvenes tenían un semblante serio, el escorpión miro al resto del personal que se quedó petrificado al escuchar las palabras de Kyoko, Bianchi inmediatamente ordeno que se fueran

Chrome intentó tranquilizar a la pelirosa te temblaba de rabia

"Kyoko en cuanto vuelva Tsuna a la mansión quiero que le digas la verdad"

"Q-que Bianchi-san espera"

"¡NADA MALDITASEA EN CUATO VUELA TSUNA DE LA MANSION SHIMON LE DIRAS O LE DIRE YO!"

Y con esas palabras

Kyoko corrió lejos de Chrome y Bianchi con lágrimas en los ojos,

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio cuando Kyoko abandono el lugar no iban a detenerla ni solaparle nada, si hablaba con Tsuna Bianchi tenía toda la intención de decirle la verdad no iba a permitir que ella se burlara de el después de todo el escorpión Venenoso lo consideraba un hermano

"Bianchi, Chrome"

Las mencionadas voltearon al escuchar sus nombres y al ver quien les había hablado expandieron sus ojos de la impresión

Detrás de ellas se encontraba Hana con una mirada triste y el guardián del Sol Vongola que al parecer había vuelto a la mansión después de su misión ya ninguno de los guardianes se encontraban ya que habían tenido todos misiones solamente estaba la otra guardiana de la Niebla Chrome, el guardián de Rayo Lambo había salido a pasear con los demás jóvenes Vongolas Futa y I pin y Bianchi que miraban con sorpresa al guardián del Sol que en su rostro había una mirada de pura incredibilidad

"N-no es cierro Kyoko no pudo hacer eso", se repitió Ryohei, mientras su esposa preocupada tenía su mano agarrada a él para tratar de tranquilizarlo

Bianchi Y Chrome solo pudieron ver con tristeza al Sol Vongola

la peli naranja corría entre quejidos entre contados ignorando a cualquier persona que se encontrara en su camino que la miraba con sorpresa y desconcierto, jamás pensó que la situación se le saliera de sus manos, ahora pronto sabrían todos la verdad y no podría detenerlo, "¿qué haría Tsun-kun al enterarse?", miedo, desesperación y vergüenza recorrió su ser

Al entrar a su habitación que le pertenecía a ella y Tsuna , lloro aún más al ver las cosas y los recuerdo que había compartido con el castaño, tomo unas maletas del gran ropero donde estaban las ropas de ella y del líder Vongola y empezó a sacar sus pertenencias, empaco todo lo que pudo, tomo el teléfono y marco con cierta desesperación sus ojos se mostraban un poco hinchados

"Hola"

Cuando escucho la voz que salía del teléfono su rostro brillo con cierta esperanza y con voz temblorosa casi a punto de volver a llorar, pronuncio

"Soy Kyoko"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Tsuna estaba agotado muy agotado casi todo un día estuvo trabajando en unos acuerdos con Enma sobre unos negocios ambos querían descansar pero tanto como Reborn como Adelheid los tenían amenazados de nada de descansos hasta que terminaran con las negociaciones y a los pobres lideres con un gran suspiro no les quedo de otra más que terminar

Y cuando terminaron tanto Enma como Tsuna se despidieron cansadamente Reborn se llevó arrastras a Tsuna mientras que Adelheid lo hiso con Enma tan cansados estaban que ya ni siquiera podían caminar

"No puedo creer que por unos cuantos papeles tanto tu como Enma se hayan puesto así"

"Reborn no fue solo por eso" , comento indignado el castaño mientras estaba a solas con el hitman numero uno ya que su mano derecha estaba en una misión no muy grata con su guardián de la Lluvia por lo cual el hitman le toco ser su acompañante

"Me hiciste entrenar como loco toda la mañana para luego arrastraren por toda Silicia en negociaciones con otras famiglias para después resolver ese monstruoso papeleo que Enma y yo tuvimos que resolver nos estábamos muriendo con eso cómo es posible que se puedan procrear como plagas esos dichoso papeleos"

"Deja de comportarte como un Dame Tsuna eres el líder más importante de toda la mafia debes comportarte como tal y deja de quejarte, al parecer tú necesitas otro entrenamiento para enseñarte como te debes comportar ", comentó el hombre más alto que Tsuna que lo miraba con amenaza y una sonrisa sádica al prometer otro duro entrenamiento

Ciertamente el joven líder todavía seguía sintiendo cierto miedo estando al lado de Reborn y más cuando el hitman recupero su verdadero cuerpo ahora era más amenazador pero aunque lo haga entrenar como loco y se gane uno que otro golpe, amenaza, entrenamiento de muerte , chantaje, y balazos de él lo aprecia de corazón y lo considera parte de la famiglia

El castaño sonrió improvisamente

"Dame Tsuna deja de poner esa mirada idiota"

"He?"

"Seguramente estás pensando en tu prometida", comento con cierta burla el hitman estos días el líder Vongola ha estado muy feliz porque dentro de unos cuantos días seria boda

Era tanta su felicidad que casi no le importaba las torturas que Reborn le infligía, así como el papeleo y los destrozos de sus guardianes

Todos podían decir Tsunayoshi Sawada estaba dichoso de felicidad

Ciertamente el hitman encontraba divertido ver esas expresiones estúpidas de su alumno, había pasado por muchas cosas desde su juventud hasta su adultez, dolor, sufrimiento, así como alegrías y dichas

El hitman aunque no lo dijera se encontraba orgulloso de su alumno, los cambios que había estado experimentando para volverse un verdadero líder Vongola con base a su entrenamientos y dedicación estaban dando sus frutos la gente del submundo estaban aceptándolo como el nuevo líder de al famiglia más poderosa de toda la mafia

Y ahora este Tsuna de 21 años estaba a paso de casarse y formar una familia ya no era aquel chico de 14 años debilucho que conoció ya era un hombre que tenía presencia y carácter de líder, y aunque tal vez nunca lo dijera Reborn el hitman número uno, le quería como un hijo y sentía cierta felicidad al saber que ese mocoso también lo era

"ES verdad Reborn soy muy feliz pronto Kyoko será mi esposa ese siempre fue uno de mis más anhelados deseos desde mi juventud y soy el hombre más feliz al saber que mi sueño se hará realidad", fue lo que declaro el líder Vongola con una gran sonrisa

Al recordar lo que sucedió en la mañana y lo que le había dicho su estudiante de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo por casarse con la mujer que amo desde hace muchos años y lo que ahora Bianchi le dijo sintió una gran pesadez y cierta ira en su interior

Recordó que cuando habían llegado a la mansión observo a los subordinados y el personal actuaban de una manera extraña e incómoda, había cierta pesadez en el lugar pero tan feliz estaba su estudiante buscando a su prometida que no se percató de nada

"Tsun-kun", tanto el hitman como el líder Vongola observaron a la joven

"Kyoko-chan", el castaño se acercó al ojimiel con alegría

Pero el hitman la analizo y sintió un mal presentimiento en la manera que se comportaba Kyoko sasagawa

"Quisiera hablar contigo a solas", pidió la joven con voz baja hasta podía decirse penosa

"Claro Kyoko-chan ", el joven castaño respondió con una sonrisa

Reborn solo se retiró y dejo que los jóvenes hablaran aun que sentía que algo para nada bueno se avecindaba

Mientras caminaba escucho entre los susurros del personal y de los subordinados de indignación y enojos sobre el el terrible suceso que sucedió en la mañana con la prometida del Decimo Vongola , el escorpión Venenoso y la Guadiana de la Niebla

El semblante del hitman se mostró serio, y camino con un aura creciendo alrededor de el en búsqueda de Bianchi y Chrome para que confirmaran si en verdad era cierto aquella conversaciones que escucho

Y al escuchar la verdad de la propia boca lo que las chicas, el hombre mafioso oculto su rostro con su sombrero fedora y se marcha hasta desaparecer entre las sombras, las jóvenes no pudieron ver su expresión pero sabían que nada bueno podía suceder así que se levantan en búsqueda de él joven líder para apoyarlo en este horrible suceso que solo prometía ponerse peor

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

"¡¿CONTESTAMEN KYOKO POR QUE?!"

"¡¿POR QUE TE BURLASTE DEL AMOR QUE TSUNA TE OFRECIO?!"

"¡¿POR QUE LO TRAICIONASTE CON OTRO HOMBRE?!"

"Y-yo", la joven no sabía que decir ante los reclamos de su hermano, Hana solo mantenía su semblante triste y serio no podía ni ayudaría a Kyoko esta vez no,

"Kyo…ko-chan"

Los presente callaron al escuchar la temblorosa voz que provenía detrás de ellos

"Tsun-kun"

La joven pronuncio con impresión y miedo al ver al joven castaño se pregunto

"¿Escucho todo?"

Tanto Ryohei como Hana se mantuvieron petrificados al ver la expresión del Castaño

el líder Vongola lentamente se acercó a Kyoko su expresión era una vacía y de completa perdición sus ojos habían perdido brillo

Tomo los brazos pálidos de la joven con sus manos apretándolos fuertemente, Kyoko se quejó de dolor

"Mírame", pidió en un susurro vacío

Kyoko bajo más la mirada en vergüenza mientras un rio de lágrimas y quejidos salían de ella

"¡MIRAME!"

exigió ahora con un escalofriante grito de dolor e ira que retumbo por toda la mansión, Kyoko solo respingo del susto Tsuna nunca le había gritado

"T….Tsun-kun", la joven alzo su mirada temblorosa y asustada

Tsuna pudo leer perfectamente la verdad en aquellos ojos color miel que asemejaban a los rayos del sol que tanto ama, apretó los dientes y aferro con más fuerza sus manos en los brazos de Kyoko , dejándole marcas rojizas en su nievea piel

Con voz seria y fuerte pregunto

"Dime la verdad Kyoko", esta vez la llamo sin poner algún un honorifico cariñoso

"Es verdad todo lo que dijo Oni-san"

La joven lanzo una mueca temblorosa articulo aquella pequeña boca que Tsuna tantas veces beso, con pasión, deseo, felicidad, dicha, alegría, amor

Las palabras más crueles que pudo haber escuchado

"E…es ver..dad lo que di..jo mi oni-chan, Y…yo te en…gañ2

fue la respuesta que le dio entre lágrimas la mujer que amo durante años

Tanto Ryohei como Hana se mantuvieron callados todo el momento con una cara de depresión y pesadez

"¡P...por favor perdóname Tsun-kun! " , Pidió con desesperación la joven mujer

"Cállate"

"Por…favor"

"¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!"

Kyoko jadeo del susto al ver la mirada de completa furia y podría decirse de odio? de quieran era su novio clavarse hasta su alma , la sonrisa amable llena de ternura y amor que siempre le trasmitían en sus ojos castaños

Ahora era completamente diferente , la observaban unos ojos de un intenso anaranjado llenos de furia, frustración, rencor, desilusión y desamor

Kyoko no quería que el la mirara a si perdió completamente las fuerzas, solo era sostenida de los brazos de Tsuna con una fuerza incontrolable le dolía pero más le dolía esa mirada anaranjada, únicamente pudo llorar con más fuerzas gritando

"¡PERDONAME!"

"¡PERDONAME!"

"¡POR FAVOR!"

El líder Vongola ya no quería escuchar su voz , su corazón estaba siendo rasgado, destruido, apuñalado una y otra vez por las palabras de Kyoko

La mujer que ama lo engaño y tenía el descaro de ocultárselo hasta el final

Se sentía el imbécil más grande del mundo, acaso lo creía idiota?

Se atrevió a engañarlo a traicionar su amor

Empezó a carcajear de amargura

"Solo era un idiota, un Dame-Tsuna del que ella podía burlarse"

Los presentes lo miraron con preocupación

"acaso me creíste un completo estúpido, creíste que era el perdedor del pasado del cual te burlarías, utilizarías y después echarías, he Kyoko?"

"¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA ¡"

"¡ RESPONDEME POR UNA MALDITA VEZ CON LA VERDAD!"

Fue lo que grito Tsuna hasta sus entrañas justo en frente de la ojimiel que cada vez estaba más acercada al castaño por sus brazos que la sostenían, la zarandeo con fuerza para alentarla a contestar su maldita pregunta

Kyoko estaba asustada jamás pensó que Tsuna la trataría así, tenía miedo y vergüenza no sabía que decirle , empezó a temblar, le dolían los brazos seguramente le dejo hematomas por la manera en que sostenía su agarre, casi no podía ver su rostro por las lágrimas que salía en cascada de ella

Tsuna sintió dolor y repulsión, asía ella la amaba pero ahora también la odiaba como podían ser tan contradictorios sus sentimientos?

A pesar de que escucho sobre su engaño, todavía había una parte de él que quería perdonarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos, besarla y rogarle que no le abandonara

Y por otra parte sentía que quería, gritarle, lastimarla como ella lo hiso con él, insultarla y humillarla

Se volvía sentir un perdedor

Se sentía un hazmerreir, siempre se burló de el

"Tanto te gusto engañarme y jugar conmigo he?"

El joven le dedico una sonrisa burlona sus ojos la miraron con un frio filoso, de repente Tsuna libero los brazos de la peli naranja, ella había perdido fuerzas por lo que callo de rodillas en el suelo con brusquedad

Ryohei no sabía que hacer por más que le doliera como era tratada su pequeña hermana sabía que Tsuna estaba demasiado lastimado

Una traición así no sería perdonada tan fácilmente, tal vez nunca lo seria

Kyoko se sentía tan pequeña e insignificante delante de ese hombre que poseía una postura digna y mantenía una mirada de fiereza y rencor dirigida directamente como una bala asía ella

Nunca conoció esa parte de Tsuna, la de el líder Vongola que era

Ella siempre tuvo miedo de la mafia, Tsuna siempre la mantenía alejada de todo lo malo, la oscuridad que él nunca mostro, ese lado del submundo en el que él se metió por que ella no quería conocerlo,

siempre conoció de él la amabilidad, el cariño, la generosidad y devoción que el tenia por ella

Pero ahora sentía una presión en el corazón al ver que el tenia esas mirada

Tenía miedo mucho

"La lastimaría?"

Ese es lado oscuro que Tsuna nunca le mostro se estaba presenciando delante de ella,

La oscuridad de Tsunayoshi Sawada

Vogola Decimo

"¡No!"

"¡No quería que él la mirara así!"

"Con, repulsión, con asco, como si fuera una basura"

La manera en que el sonreía burlona y sus ojos anaranjados juzgándola

"No me mires así", rogo

" Por favor", arrodillada tomo su saco con desesperación

"¡TE LO SUPLICO!", con lágrimas y gritos pidió

"¡NO ME MIRES ASI!"

"Y como quieres que te mire?", Pregunto con una burlona sonrisa

Algo en Tsuna se rompió más que su corazón, sus sentimientos, sus ideales, todo su ser fue lo que se destruyo

El amor es lo más fuerte que puede haber eso era el motor que impulsaba a Tsuna a seguir adelante, el amor de familia, el amor de la amistad, hermandad, pero sobre todo el amor que sentía asía esa mujer amada

Era su principal fuente de vida, el superaría cualquier cosa por ella , porque estuviera bien por su felicidad, para que juntos formaran una familia feliz

Pero ella rompió sus sueños, sus ilusiones, los aplasto sin un ápice de piedad y ahora ella le rogaba que no la mirara ni la juzgara

"Quien se creía ella, acaso pensaba que era merecedora de su amabilidad después de todo lo que hiso el por ella?"

"Suéltame"

con brusquedad el joven hiso que Kyoko lo soltara, camino lentamente lejos de ella

La peli naranja lentamente se levantó y lo sigue con suplicas

"Tsun-kun, es…pera"

"Por…favor"

Tsuna se detuvo y la miro con insignificancia

Deja de llamarme así y que esperas para irte con tu amante

La joven se quedó quieta recibiendo las palabras crueles e insensibles de su ahora ex prometido

"Tsuna"

Los presentes voltearon su vista a la voz profunda y seria que provenía del hitman que había estado viendo todo ese espectáculo en silencio

Reborn, respondió frio y seco el castaño con ojos naranja

Tanto Ryohei como Hana sintieron la amenaza provenir del hitman, el mafioso con sombrero fedora caminaba a paso elegante y altivo en dirección asía Kyoko parándose justo en frente de ella

Un miedo invadió a Kyoko nunca había tenido una relación estrecha con Reborn ni siquiera cuando poseía el cuerpo de un bebe siempre sintió cierto temor asía el pero ahora que era un adulto se volvió más precavida con su cercanía, desde que Tsuna había anunciado su compromiso siempre sintió que el hitman no tenía su aprobación, cuando quería decir o hacer algo siempre le repetía el lema con voz fría, debes ser y comportarte siempre como la futura Signora Vongola

Y ahora ante ella justo enfrente mirándola desde arriba el semblante de Reborn era completamente monótono como si no valiera la pena mostrar otra expresión delante de ella

Sus ojos negros como una noche sin estrella eran los más aterradores que ella haya visto

Con palabras frívolas el hitman dicto

"Kyoko sasagawa, has traicionado la confianza y el amor que el líder y la famiglia Vongola te han ofrecido, tal pecado debe ser pagado con un castigo"

Tanto la voz como los ojos de Reborn desprendían una promesa de muerte

Kyoko mostro unas expresión aterradora

Ryohei y Hana se alertaron y se pusieron en frente de la peli naranja

"¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESO ACASO QUIERES LASTIMAR A MI HERMANA?!", Ryohei estaba furioso frunció el ceño y se posiciono en combate

"¡RYOHEI!", su esposa se alertó con desespero

Oni-chan , Kyoko susurro asustada

"Hmp, dime Ryohei a quien le estas dando tu lealtad a esa traidora o a la persona que siempre te ha dado su confianza sin dudar de ti"

El guardián del Sol estaba en una pelea interna su deber como el guardián del Sol era proteger al Cielo su querido hermano menor al que siguió fielmente hasta el final, sin importar lo que sucediera con el objetivo de hacer un cambio en el mundo para bien y el de su hermana pequeña que siempre cuido desde que era una niña y a la que ha estado protegiendo desde siempre

"Reborn es suficiente "

Se escuchó la voz de Tsuna con seriedad mientras volteaba a verlos, Ryohei al ver la expresión dolida y traicionada de su hermano se sintió apenado por defender a su hermana pero no podía permitir que le hicieran daño

"Por ti oni-san no la lastimare"

"Pero"

"No quiero volver a verla nunca más, desde ahora queda desterrada de la famiglia Vongola"

" Si regresa no pudo garantizarte nada Ryohei"

"Kyoko"

La joven cuando escucho su nombre miro al castaño con suplica y dolor

No quiero volver a verte en mi vida así que lárgate

"T…Tsun-kun"

El líder Vongola lentamente se alejó de la sala de estar ignorando las suplicas de Kyoko

"Niña tienes suerte", con ese comentario burlo el Hitman desapareció

Dejando solo a Ryohei, Hana y Kyoko

"Será mejor que te vallas"

"Oni-chan "

"Vete Kyoko y no vuelvas por favor Tsuna no se tentara el corazón si vuelves", Ryohei le dio una mirada dolida

Hana que observaba a su mejor amiga y cuñada le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

Bianchi y Chrome corrían por los pasillos de la gran mansión, al escuchar los gritos de Tsuna y los quejidos de desesperación de Kyoko se asustaron

Estaban a unos cuantos metro por llegar cuando vieron a líder Vongola caminar lentamente en dirección asía ellas

"¡TSUNA!"

"¡BOSS!"

El escorpión venenoso y la Niebla Vongola se detuvieron para llegar al llegar a él pero el castaño las ignoro y paso de largo aun lado de ellas con la mirada ida

"Tsuna"

"Boss"

Intento llamar nuevamente la peli rosa y la peli morada suavemente

"Bianchi, Chrome déjenlo solo"

Las mafiosas voltearon a ver al hitman que las había detenido con sus palabras

"Pero", intento cuestionar Bianchi

"Es mejor que este solo, el necesita pensar "

Con esas palabras las jóvenes dejaron de perseguir al Cataño

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Kyoko caminaba con pesar por las afueras de la mansión Vongola, arrastrando los pies con cansancio sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, su hermano y su mejor amiga estaban a su lado con un semblante serio

La peli naranja pudo divisar una figura que estaba fuera de la reja de esa gran mansión

"¡HAY ESTA EL!" , se repito su mente sus ojos mostraron una pisca de luz y alivio

"Hasta aquí podemos acompañarte Kyoko "

Al escuchar esas palabras de su hermano, la joven volteo sin comprender

"No puedo seguir hasta hay sin querer romperle la maldita cara a ese infeliz", con los ojos entrecerrados y susurros de rabia dicto el Sol Vongola

Ryohei le dedico una mirada de pesar a su hermana y la abrazo

"Espero que en verdad seas feliz y no te arrepientas Kyoko, por que será demasiado tarde" y con esas palabras que le dijo al oído su hermano la joven asintió con tristeza

Hana también la abrazo, "cuídate Kyoko" , se separó de ella y le dedico una sonrisa triste

Kyoko sasagawa camino a paso rápido de el lugar que durante muchos años la acobijo, cuido, adoro y le amo,

su mente rogo por que la decisión que estaba tomando sea la indicada por que sabía en alguna parte de su corazón que si no era así terminaría muy mal

volteo por última vez admirara aquella gran mansión, su hermano y su mejor amiga toda vía estaban hay mirándola de lejos, volteo su mirada en una ventana en específico la que le había pertenecido a ella y Tsuna sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver una silueta hay no podía ver con claridad, pero sabía muy bien quien era , miro con pesar por última vez y se volteo para mirar a la persona que estaba delante de ella

Su nuevo futuro

Su nuevo amor, la abrazo y tomo sus maletas para colocarlas en la parte trasera del auto, ella entro dentro del vehículo mientras que emprendía su marcha para nunca volver

El auto lentamente se alejó de la residencio Vongola

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Lambo de 11 años caminaba lentamente por la entrada de la gran mansión acompañado de sus mejores amigos Futa y I pin habían conseguido permiso de su hermano mayor de dar una vuelta por la ciudad Siciliana,

Los niños Vongola estaban en una burbuja de felicidad que no pusieron atención en el ambiente tenso y deprimente que los rodeaba

Fue hasta que los niños llegaron a la gran mansión que los recibió su hermana Bianchi con una mirada de irremediable tristeza y dolor que les conto todo con calma tratando de ser lo más sutil y con el mayor tacto posible, ella sabía que los niños querían mucho a Kyoko , ella era como una hermana mayor

"¡NO ¡"

"¡NO ES CIERTO, KYOKO-NE NO PUDO HACERLE ESO A TSUNA -NI!"

Intento negar Lampo con gritos y lagrimas

I pin y Futa solo lloraron de tristeza e intentando negar lo sucedido

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

Tsuna se había desecho de cada cosa que le pertenecía a Kyoko lo poco que ella había dejado hay sus ropas, sus perfumes, sus joyas todo absolutamente todo hasta las sabanas de la cama con la que él había compartido tantas noches donde se entregaron tantas veces mostrando un amor carnal

Su estómago se contrajo de dolor en pensar que otro hombre la toco que ella deseo mil veces ser tocada y amada por ese sujeto que el

Lloro de dolor, de rabia y de odio

Salió de esa habitación que aún conservaba su olor y sus recuerdos llenos de amor

"Tsuna-ni", el mencionado no volteo a ver a Lambo y entro a su despacho y coloco el seguro

"¡TSUNA-NI HABRE LA PUERTA POR FAVOR!", le pequeño grito con preocupación por el comportamiento de su hermano, pero fue absolutamente ignorado

El guardián del Rayo corrió para avisar el extraño comportamiento de su hermano a los demás, temía que hiciera una locura de la cual todos pudieran arrepentirse

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

El alegre cielo empezó a oscurecer de un deprimente gris mientras que caian con lentitud gotas por gotas de agua transformándose en una lluvia

Justo en frente de la mansión se había parado una lujosa limosina negra unos cuantos de los sirvientes se apresuraron a llevar sombrillas y a atender a los recién llegados que eran nada más y nada menos que los guardianes Vongola

Tanto como Gokudera y Yamamoto seguían peleando entre maldiciones y risas

Pero lo que era Mukuro y Hiabri era unas risas manipuladoras con burla y ceños fruncidos y miradas filosas

Los cuatro guardianes caminaban por los pasillos de la silenciosa mansión

Todos notaron el extraño y deprimente ambiente, los trabajadores tenían un semblante serio y melancólico y el clima solo ayudaba a ensombrecer más el lugar

Escucharon unos sollozos provenir de la sala preocupándolos de sobremanera

"¡HABRIA SUCEDIDO ALGO EN SUS AUSENCIA?!"

Tanto el guardián de la Tormenta y la Lluvia corrieron hasta llegara la sala

Cuando llegaron observaron a Bianchi y a Chrome tratando de tranquilizar a la pequeña Ipin, Futa estaba en unos de los sillones con un semblante doloroso con la cabeza baja y Reborn estaba apartado de los demás recargado en una de las paredes de la sala su expresión era cubierta por su sombrero fedora

"¡PERO QUE RAYOS SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?!", Con consternación pregunto la Tormenta Vongola

"Paso algo?", Pregunto Takeshi con un semblante serio

"¡Y EL DECIMO DONDE ESTA, LE OCURRIO ALGO!"

Nadie dijo nada el silencio solo asía que se alterara los nervios a los dos guardianes

"OYA que pasa aquí porque esas caras?"

"Mukuro-sama, al e escuchar el susurro pesaroso y la mirada abatida de Nagi

El guardián de la Niebla corrió asía su compañera la tomo de la mano con preocupación

"Nagi que ha ocurrido te a paso algo?"

La joven negó con un gesto

"Entonces?"

"B…Boss"

Al escuchar esas palabras los guardianes mostraron cierta sorpresa incluso Hibari que se había colocado lejos de los residentes

"¡QUE LE OCURRIO AL DECIMO!", con preocupación a mil por hora Gokudera grito con angustia

"Díganos que le sucedió a Tsuna", intento Yamamoto de tranquilizarse con sus palabras para no gritar al igual que Ggokudera y empeorar las cosas

"Chiscos necesito que se tranquilicen primero por favor, tomen asiento y les explicare las cosas no quiero que a lo primero que les diga reaccionen como locos nerviosos, entendido?"

"¡NE-SAN QUE DICES COMO QUIERNE QUE ME TRANQUIICE SE DICEN QUE LE PASO ALGO AL DECIMO Y LUEGO NO DICEN NADA, MALDICION HASTA ME PIDES QUE ME SIENTE Y ESCUCHE COMO UN ESTUPIDO QUE NO ASE NADA!"

"HAYATO BAJA LA VOZ Y POR ESO MISMO POR QUE TE CONOZCO TE PIDO QUE TE CALMES SI NO"

"NO DIRE NADA"

Hayato hazle caso a tu hermana así sabremos que le paso a Tsuna, pido Takeshi con seriedad logrando que Gokudera se tranquilizara

El silencio reino la sala solamente eran escuchado los quejidos del llanto que la pequeña I pin, mientras decia

"Kyo…ko-ne no pu…do…aser…le eso a T…tsu…na-ni"

Gokudera estaba a punto de explotar por cada palabra que se hermana le estaba diciendo, no podía creerlo, era imposible no, no puede ser

"¡ ESA MUJERE COMO SE ATREVIO A LASTIMARLO!"

Gokudera se levantó de su asiento sus facciones se mostraban furiosas no podía, con el coraje que tenia

"¡ESA MUJER SE ATREVIO A TRAICIONAR A SU LIDER Y A LA FAMIGLIA ENTRERA!"

"Hayato adónde vas"

2Iré a ver al décimo ne-san"

"No Hayato déjalo el necesita estar solo"

"¡PERO QUE DICES EL DEBE ESTAR DESTROZADO DEBEMOS APOYARLO!"

"Gokudera yo también estoy de acuerdo con Bianchi debemos esperara"

"¡PERO QUE DICES ESTUPIDO DEL BEISBOL DEBEMOS APOYAR AL DECIMO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO DEBEMOS DEJARLO SOLO!"

"Kufufufuf, chico Bomba es mejor que te calmes solo ases preocupar a las chicas"

"¡TU COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!"

"OYA NO ME MUESTRES ESA CARA NIÑO NO ES MI CULPA QUE ESA ARPIA TRAICIONARA A TSUNAYOSHI"

"MA, MA,MA CHICOS TRANQUILIZENCE NO ES EL MEJOR MOMENTO PARA PELEAR"

"Bianchi donde esta Ryohei y Hana deben estar muy mal por lo que paso no es así?", Con preocupación la Lluvia pregunto por su camarada

El semblante del escorpión Venenoso, "él está en su habitación Hana se sintió mal y está atendiéndola le preocupa que esta situación pueda afectarle a sus hijo"

"Entiendo debe ser difícil"

"Chicos paren de pelear no es bueno para Tsuna necesita un apoyo positivo nosotros debemos estar unidos"

Gokudera solo casqueo la lengua de fastidio y Takeshi sonrió triste

Mukuro miro a todos con seriedad su sonrisa burlona había desaparecido, mientras que Hibari tenía los ojos cerrados con un ceño fruncido

"¡CHICOS, CHICOS AYUDA TSUAN-NI!"

Al ver al pequeño Bobino correr asía ellos con desesperación mientras que de sus ojos verde oscuro salían lagrimas

"¡QUE LE PASO AL DECIMO!", con aleta Gokudera corrió hasta Lambo para exigirle una respuesta

"¡VI A TSUNA-NI SALIR DE SU HABITACION INTENTE LLAMARLO PERO NO ME HISO CASO, LO VI MUY MAL , EL SE ENCERRO EN SU DESPACHO Y PUSO SEGURO PARA QUE NADIE ENTRARA, INTENETE LLAMARLO PERO NO ME CONTESTA ESTOY PREOCUPADO SI LE PASSA ALGO MALO?!"

"¡TSK!", Gokudera ignoro a todos y corrió directo al despacho de Tsuna

"¡GOKUDERA ESPERA!", Takeshi también corrió tras la Tormenta Vongola

"T…Tsna-ni es…ta muy mal", entre quejidos entre cortados el pequeño Lampo corrió al refugio de Bianchi y Chrome

"Que debemos a ser Boss está muy mal y los chicos se fueron sin escucharnos "

"Déjenlos"

Todos voltearon a ver al Hitman

"Tsuna tendrá que supera esta situación si quiere ser un digno líder no puede dejarse caer por estas cosas, el no hará nada estúpido como atentar contra su vida solo déjenlo estar por unos días"

Ante las palabras de Reborn aunque con tristeza aceptaron su comentario

"Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si Tsuna la hubiera escogido a ella"

Con ese comentario del Hitman número unos todos exclamaron sorpresa y sonrieron con nostalgia

"Como estará ella?"

"Haru"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

"¡DECIMO POR FAVOR HABRAME!"

"¡DECIMO!"

"¡CONTESTEME!"

"Gokudera cálmate", Takeshi intento detenerlo para que dejara de golpear la puerta con descomunal fuerza, lo tomo de los brazos intentando a alejarlo

"¡PERO QUE HACES ESTUPIDO FANATICO DEL BISBOL!"

"¡NESECITO SABER SI EL DECIMO ESTA BIEN!"

"¡MALDICION SUELTAME!"

"GOKUDERA TRANQUILIZATE DE NADA LE AYUDARAS A TSUNA SI TE COMPORTAS DE ESAMANERA, CALMATE ASI NO LLEGAREMOS A NADA"

"TSUNA NO VA ABRRI LA PUERTA"

"¡TSK ENTOCES QUE QUIERES QUE AGAMOS IDIOTA, COMO PODEMOS AYUDARLO?!"

Takeshi soltó un suspiro cansado, "dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso Gokudera, debemos darle tiempo a Tsuna para que sane sus heridas"

Miro con tristeza el despacho del castaño

"Cuando él esté listo para que nosotros le demos apoyo, el recurrirá a nosotros, solo hasta ese momento podemos interceder para dale nuestra ayuda"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Documentos, libros, botellas de licor por doquier se encontraban regados, el despacho fue convertido en un completo destrozo

Tsuna no encontró otra forma de liberar su ira más que desquitarse con las cosas que residían en su despacho

Ese lugar donde Kyoko le había dicho que no lo amaba

Ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso ahogando sus penas con una botella de licor

"Patético"

Se repito

Se levantó lenta y tambaleantemente camino hasta la ventana donde podía verse sobre el cristal como un espejo las gotas de lluvia a adherían al frio cristal

Quería reír por la patética imagen que estaba dando

Sus ropas se encontraban desarreglada, su cabello despeinado y su mirada perdida

"Esa no era la mirada de un líder"

"Del décimo Vongola"

Apretó los dientes y su mirada se volvió rencorosa

"Nunca más mostraría esa patética imagen"

Kyoko solo se rio de el

"Entonces ya no sería aquel perdedor que era"

Sería más fuerte, no permitiría que nadie más volviera a burlarse de el

"Nunca más volvería amar como lo hiso"

"El amor solamente le trajo dolor, sufrimiento y humillación"

Carcajeó con sorna

"Nunca amaría otra vez con la intensidad con la que hiso, nunca encontraría a una mujer que la haga sentir otra vez así "

De su bolsillo saco el anillo de compromiso que Kyoko le había regresado

Lo miro desagradablemente

La mano con la que sostenía el anillo pronto se incendió con u llama del cielo derritiendo lentamente el metal

Desapareció completamente aquel que había sido un preciado objeto

Una muestra y promesa de amor

Tsuna miro su escritorio hay estaba la foto de sus famiglia

La primera foto que se tomaron todos juntos cuando apenas eran jóvenes

La tomo entre sus manos y sonrió con cierta añoranza al pasado

Cuando era un chiquillo de 14 años que no sabía nada de la vida y cuan dura podía ser

Todos sonreían alegres, felices,

Observo a su yo del pasado que tenía una sonrisa boba implantada en la cara y sus mejillas sonrojadas , mirando a Kyoko que se encontraba con una pequeña sonrisa perfecta a su lado

Que tonto era se dijo mientras miraba con frialdad aquella imagen de la que había sido su amada

Después paso su mira un persona en especial que también estaba aún lado de el

Una joven que tenía una sonrisa infantil y descuidada pero que mostraba la felicidad del alma

Sonrió con tristeza y nostalgia

Hace años que no la había visto

"Como se encontrara?"

"Que habar sido de su vida?,

"Es feliz?"

"Dime Haru si hubiera aceptado tus sentimientos hubiera en verdad conocido el verdadero amor?"

Bufo con amargura, "eso ya era cosa del pasado las oportunidades no vuelven a parecerse"

"Y el amor tampoco"

Dejo el retrato en su lugar camino lentamente hacia la puerta y dio un última mirada a su despacho desordenado

Cabeceo con la cabeza en negación y sonrió con burla

Preguntándose

"No había nuevas oportunidades para encontrar el amor"

"Por qué el mismo ni siquiera sabía en verdad"

"¿Qué es el amor?"

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR XD**

**Hola chicos les traje mi tercer fic la pareja elegida esta vez es Tsuna / Haru**

**Tengo la intención de emparejar a Haru con muchos chicos en mis futura historias jejejejeje**

**Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo fue más exclusivo para Tsuna, es como una especie de prologo dedicado a el **

**El siguiente será el prólogo de nuestra Haru se sabrá de su vida y que fue de ella al dejar Vongola **

**¡Espero sus comentarios y criticas todo será bien recibido XD, nos vemos en el capítulo 2 mina bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS: SIEMPRE HE BUSCADO EL AMOR**

**CHICOS TRAIGO EN CAPITULO 2 ESPERO QE LES ENCANTE, EMPIECEN A LEER CUANDO QUIERAN XD**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su dueño absoluto es Akira Amano y yo solo soy dueña de esta historia y otras a futuro, al igual que los personajes oc,**

Existen personas que desde su nacimiento siente la necesidad de amar y ser amados ese deseo y anhelo crece aún más que otras personas,

su sueño de buscar esa fuente de amor los ase fantasear y creer plenamente en él, desde pequeños sus deseos crecen abrumadoramente alimentándose con los conocimientos necesarios para saber más acerca del amor desde historias románticas, canciones, poemas, historias proyectadas, los asen entender cuanto puede darles ese sentimiento, se darán cuenta de que necesitan vivirlo y sentirlo, sueñan en encontrar a ese alguien que los haga conocer el amor plenamente

pero a veces la inocencia de amar ase que se vuelvan vulnerables, abren su corazón y lo dan todo a pesar de no recibir nada por esa persona amada

Te consuelas con unas migajas de esos sentimientos

porque cuando amas nadie te garantizara que los mismos sentimientos sean recíprocos, pero sigues amando esperado que tu amor llegue a ese ser amado, pero a veces las cosas no suceden así te das cuenta de la realidad

Cuando tú amas, pero no eres amado descubres otro sentimiento, el desamor es algo tan intenso y doloroso que sientes desvanecerte vives con una tortura y te deja intranquilidad, pero tu insistencia por amar logra mantenerte en pie

Descubres una verdad que te deja sin aliento el amor te da felicidad pero también te ofrece dolor y tristeza

Y te preguntas vale la pena amar?

Te sigues repitiendo si, si, si vale la pena amar, porque a pesar de todo lo que has sufrido deseas y anhelas con todo tu ser ese sentimiento llamado amor

Yo soy Miura Haru y siempre he buscado el AMOR

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

una joven de hebras cortas castañas oscuras de unos 21 años se encontraba con la mirada perdida, sus ojos cafés cacao ya no poseían el brillo que solía tener, ignorando a las personas a su alrededor que poseían una mirada angustiosa y triste hacia ella, por la terrible tragedia que acababa de vivir

Sus pensamientos se retomaron al pasado olvidándose todo lo que había a su alrededor, recodando aquellos tiempos de su juventud donde vivía en Nanimori cuando tenía 14 años y era una niña demasiado alegre e infantil que siempre soñaba con conocer el amor

Y cuando conoció a su primer amor

"Tsuna-san",

Parecía que todo estaba bien, la alegría de creer que conociste a tu verdadero amor la inundo en su ser quería ser amada plenamente, quería conocer ese sentimiento del cual ella careció

Pero las cosas no fueron así, era demasiado joven para comprender el amor no correspondido pero no te importo seguiste alimentándote de esas ilusiones por temor a perder lo único que tenías Tsuna-san y tus amigos

Nunca conociste el amor, desde que naciste estabas destinada a jugar un papel vacío y perfeccionista de tus progenitores, siempre jugando a ser una familia perfecta a la vista de todos una familia que era feliz y se amaban de verdad

"¡Valla farsa!"

Cuando cerraban el telón de su obra perfecta se derrumbaba las sonrisas, los abrazos, las hermosas palabras , los besos, tus padres siempre se ignoraban como si ellos vieran el uno al otro algo repúgnate

Te sentías desesperada

Siempre era el mismo juego como un ciclo interminable que lograba someterte, se repetía una y otra vez, "siempre se perfecta" podías escuchar la voz fría y demandante de tu madre "no quiero ningún error para eso no te tuve", " si no fuera por ti yo sería FELIZ" , " tú tienes el deber de recompensar lo que me quitaron"

"Lo que le quitaron?, acaso es mi culpa?"

"Si su madre le dijo que era su culpa entonces es verdad"

"Debía pagar por el pecado de arrebatarle la felicidad a su madre"

"Su madre siempre enfatizaba la palabra FELIZ, que era eso?",

siempre tuviste el papel de ser una hija ultra feliz pero solo sonreía hasta doler, pero no sentía nada por dentro

"Su madre conoció la felicidad?, entonces por qué no le permitió conocerla?"

"Porque ella le arrebató esa felicidad a su madre, por eso la odia?"

"Odio",

Una palabra que no entendía pero la había leído en un libro, su madre siempre le decia TE ODIO

Nació un sentimiento que no podía explicar algo estrujante en su interior cuando su madre le pegaba por no a ser lo que se le pedía con perfección, entendió el dolor físico tras esos violentos episodios

Pero las palabras eran aún más dolorosas que cualquier acto violento, así conoció el dolor emocional

Su curiosidad infantil la llevo a descubrir muchos sentimientos primero investigo cada uno los analizo y comenzó a practicar

No surgió nada,

Pero cuando conoció a Tsunayoshi Sawada

Descubrió que los sentimientos no se fuerzan sino que se alimentan con espontaneidad

"Espontaneidad?, que surgen de improviso, esa acción lleva a la sorpresa"

"Sorpresa?", cada sentimiento que descubre la conduce a descubrir otro como una cadena sin fin

"Era fascinante"

Tuviste que esperar 14 años para sentirse casi completa

Siempre observaba y analizaba y copeaba lo que debía a ser, pero lentamente tus acciones tomaron alma y tu máscara feliz y vivaz se volvió verdadera todo era inexplicable

Dejaste de actuar y comenzaste a vivir de verdad

Pero sabías que la fuente de todo lo que le hacía sentir viva era por ese chico con defectos

"Defectos?"

"Se supone que debería odiar los defectos como le instruyeron"

"Pero ella era perfecta o solo fingía serlo?"

"Si fingía entonces su verdadero yo era imperfecto, Pero con verdadera vitalidad"

"No era un recipiente vacío"

Por eso sentía un sentimiento realmente fuerte y perturbador por ese chico imperfecto

"Pero que sentimiento era, no lograba identificarlo?"

"Acaso era amor?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

El amor siempre había sido su meta principal por encontrar

"Amaba a Tsuna-san?"

Se repetía una y otra vez mientras hacía trajes a escondidas de sus madre

El querer a ser ropas y disfraces por estúpido que pareciera según su madre era satisfactorio y acogedor no podía dejarlo era adictivo

Descubrió esa obsesión por espontaneidad, una mera casualidad

Un nuevo sentimiento reafirmaba a su teoría

Asistía a Midori una escuela de elite para señoritas, desde el jardín de infantes hasta la secundaria, su madre ya tenía planeado su futuro

Tenías 10 años e iba en 5 grado de primaria

tus compañeras te pidieron ayuda con los vestuarios de una obra y ella siempre debía ser amable y ayudar para dar una buen imagen, aunque no tuviera ganas o estuviera cansada

"Todos debían hablar bien de ella"

Y con esa instrucción grabada en su cerebro como si fuese un robot

Accediste a esa petición con una sonrisa perfecta aunque le dolía por hacerla todo el día

Quedaste maravillada, el color de las telas todas de diferente tonos como el arcoíris, texturas diferentes, los patrones para a ser ropa coser con diferentes puntadas, los hilos, las agujas las formas de los botones, instrumentos para crear verdadera arte quedaste fascinada

te dejaste guiar por instinto seguiste tu lado emocional que apenas descubrías, tu imaginación voló se sentía tan natural como si fueras un pez fuera del agua, no actuabas

Eras tú misma, sonreíste de verdad, descubriste que eran las verdaderas sonrisas

"WOW Haru-san enserio te quedo fabulosa"

La nombrada salió del trance y observo su creación

"Arte", era lo que pensaste al verla

Era un hermoso vestido con un sombrero color azul Cielo

No sabías porque habías escogido ese color te pareció el indicado

"Acaso le era de tu agrado ese color?"

Descubriste tu color favorito

"Haru-san en serio no sabías cocer esto parece ser de un profesional"

"Profesional", te repetiste

"Si eres una genio"

Las chicas alabaron tu arte que habías creado por deseo no por una orden

Sonreíste de verdad

Ese suceso fue el gran detonante de saber más, de sentirte completa y no ser un recipiente vacío controlado por tu madre, descubriste que querías ser….

"Libre a ser lo que tú desearas"

"No iba a renunciar a eso"

"Incluso si tuviera que ocultarlo lo arias"

Te inscribiste en el club de costura fue raro para otras chicas verte ahí ya que te conocían como la chica que solo le interesaba estudiar

Con el tiempo perfeccionabas tus ropas y trajes era lo que más te gustaba a ser siempre asías ropas excéntricas en especial un personaje llamado Namahage,

Ahora te gustaba divertirte, gritar, cantar, jugar, a ser cosas infantiles y cómicas para llenar el vacío de tu corazón asías las cosas que siempre te impidieron a ser tus padres

aunque que lo asías a sus espaldas, eras conocida ahora como la excéntrica y alegre de Miura Haru eso ya era parte de ti todo lo que recolectaste de tus conocimientos crearon un nuevo ser imperfecto pero con vida

Una vez cuando salía de la escuela tenías 12 años una compañera te pregunto

" Ne Haru?"

"Hahi, Sip?"

"Cuál es tu sueño yo quiero ser maestra y tú?",

te detuviste

" Sueño?, ella no tenía uno"

"Ella solo tenía que seguir lo que se le pedía cierto?"

"No había sueños, solo órdenes"

Todos sabían que eras la alumna más prometedora de toda Midori y que te esperaba un gran futuro

Pero tu querías otra cosa, sonreíste con todo tu ser

"Yo quiero ser una diseñadora de modas-desu", fue tu respuesta plena y contundente sin duda y vacilación

Aunque sabias que tendrías que pasar por un montón de cosas, era lo que más anhelabas hasta ahora y tú no te ibas a rendir

Cuando cumpliste los 14 años seguías conservando tus dos caras aun nadie te descubrí

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Tus padres como siempre se iban a trabajar eran personas de gran importancia en sus trabajos, los vecinos decían que eran la pareja perfecta y que su hija era igual, todos esperaban algo de ti

Tu madre te brazo y tu padre froto su mano sobre tus cabellos castaños y te sonrió

"Tu padre", el casi nunca te notaba o te hablaba eras invisible para él, solo te veía cuando había público para contemplarlos

"Que frustrante"

Esperaste un momento, lo suficiente para saber que tus padres ya no estaba cerca de la vecindad

Saliste a toda prisa, querías alejarte de esa casa que cada día se volvía más sofocante

Caminabas tambaleándote mientras estabas arriba de una gran barda, asía piruetas con gran maestría, todo gracias al equipo de gimnasia en el que te habías metido, no te importaba las miradas descolocadas que surgían de las persona que te vieran a ser tales espectáculos

Ahí fue cuando lo viste por primera vez, a tu adorado Tsuna-san, la primera impresión que te brindo no fue la espera pero tenía una sensación inexplicable te sentías atraída hacia el

Lo abofeteaste, le darías su merecido por lastimar a ese lindo niño de traje negro y sombrero fedora o tal vez simplemente querías olvidar esa sensación que te produzco,

"pero porque?"

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que los involucrados escaparon dejándote sola con tus nuevos cuestionamientos

Fue cuando te involucraste tanto con Tsunayoshi Sawada, que te diste cuenta que eras feliz, que conociste la verdadera felicidad,

Conociste verdaderos amigos cada uno especial y distinto a su manera

"Te sentiste plena"

"A ver conocido a Tsuna-san fue lo mejor que te hubiera pasado, tú estabas enamorada de…"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada"

"La persona que te hiso conocer el amor"

Lástima que no eras correspondida

Lo sabías,

Sabías que Tsuna-san jamás te amaría, porque él amaba a otra persona

Y esa persona era Kyoko-chan una gran amiga tuya

Pero aun así no querías darte por vencida seguiste insistiendo a un que él se alejaba de ti y te rechazaba

Dolía cuando asía eso, pero aun así insististe en seguirlo no importaba en que peligros se involucrara, querías estar a su lado, querías que él te compartiera un poco de su mundo, tú le seguirías a cualquier lado te adentrarías a lo más peligroso de su mundo…

"La mafia"

Pero él no pensaba lo mismo, lo sabias tu solo eras alguien que molestaba en su círculo aunque él no te dijera que eras un estorbo tu sentías que lo eras, solo le causabas problemas

"Pero querías estar a su lado"

Una parte que ti descubrió…

"Egoísmo", por no querer alejarte de el aun que solo le causaras problemas

"Envidia", sentías a saber que otra persona tenía el corazón de tú amado

Descubriste el desamor, casi te derribas al saber que él nunca te amaría, te conformantes con recibir el poco de afecto amistoso que te daba por que tú ya le habías dado todo a él ya no podías dejarlo

Tenías miedo de perder lo que habías ganado, te sentías vulnerable, regresar a lo que eras en el pasado, no

No lo soportarías, un lugar donde estuvieras sola, un lugar donde no eras querida

Tus temores se hicieron realidad tenías apenas 15 años, cuando tu amado Tsuna-san te dijo que se iría a Italia junto con los chicos, pero que ella no podía venir

Tu corazón se rompió fue lo más doloroso que habías experimentado en tu vida, el que te dejaran, se olvidaran de ti tenías miedo

Te quedarías sola otra vez

Tsuna no te necesitaba tenia a Kyoko-chan a su lado, era lo que te taladraba de dolor cuando se fueron te despediste con una sonrisa de ellos, ya no se verían ni tendrían comunicación por que sería peligroso para ti el que supieran que estuviste involucrada con los Vongolas

Tsuana decidió que tu tenías una oportunidad de vivir pacíficamente como una persona normal, sin estar involucrada en algo tan peligroso como la mafia

Si supiera que clase de vida tenía antes de conocerlos, pero Tsuna jamás te vio más haya, jamás te noto de verdad, ni si quiera tu amor por él, hizo que te notara

Te sentías desechada, innecesaria,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

Con el tiempo caíste en una depresión todo había perdido vitalidad, sentía que volvías hacer la de antes, poco a poco eras devorada, lo único que te quedaba era tu papel de la hija perfecta de los Miura

"Pero eso tampoco te duro",

"Divorcio", eran las palabras que resonaron de tus padres, al parecer tu padre estuvo engañando a tu madre con una compañera de su trabajo, la noticia se rego como pólvora

La familia perfecta mostro por primera vez su verdadero yo, tu padre se fue de la casa con la mujer que engaño a tu madre, el solo te miro una vez con compasión fue la primera vez que él te miro así aparte de una mirada vacía, sus últimas palabras que te dirigió antes de irse las tienes grabadas aun en tu memoria

"Encuentra la verdadera felicidad, vive y se libre"

Tu madre se amargo aún más se sentía humillada y rabiosa, se desquito contigo te golpeo fuerte como una manera de liberar su frustración

"¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!", te gritaba sin parar

Faltaste todo una semana a la escuela por los golpe que te dio tu madre aun no desaparecían

Te dolía por completo tu cuerpo, pero lo que más te dolía eran las palabras y las acciones de tu propia madre

Una madre da cariño y protección, es lo que comprendiste cuando conociste a Nana Sawada la madre de Tsuan-san, pero la tuya jamás te dio afecto o te trato como una hija

Caminabas por un parque sin ningún interés en llegar a tu casa habías visitado a Nana la madre de Tsuna-san quisiste preguntara por él y los chicos pero sabias que no te diría nada, Tsuna-san se lo había pedido

Estabas sola, caminaste hasta uno de los juegos y te refugiaste en una de las casas en miniatura de aquel parque estabas tan vulnerable que lloraste como un bebe tus quejidos de desespero y desolación recorrieron tu ser

"Estabas sola, no tenías a nadie, querías calor, querías amor, querías sentirte viva, querías, querías encontrar la felicidad y ser libre"

Ese día el cielo se nublo por completo y lloro contigo sacaste todo lo que tenías guardado

Tenías frio

"Oye estas bien?"

Por un momento detuviste un poco tus lágrimas y quejidos, miraste a la persona que te hablo era un chico de tu misma edad, traía consigo una sombrilla roja como su impermeable y te miraba con curiosidad

"Vete-desu", le rogaste que se fuera para que no viera lo patética que eras

"Hm", él se te quedo viendo sin moverse de su lugar

Sus ojos negros te miraban con intensidad, te sentiste cohibida, se metió dentro de la casita y se sentó a tu lado se retiró la capucha mostrando su singular cabellera negro azulado, te dedico una sonrisa descuidada pero llena de energía

"Toma debes tener frio", te ofreció su bufanda que aceptaste sin chistar, te morías de frio

El chico solo sonrió

"Mi nombre es Kai Aoyama, cual es el tuyo?"

"Hahi?, Haru Miura", respondiste entre quejidos mientras te colocabas la bufanda

Te miro por un buen tiempo como queriendo o no preguntar lo que te había pasado al final no dijo nada

"Me vas a preguntar lo que me pasa?-desu"

"No si no quieres decirme no lo digas además soy un desconocido"

Sonreí, "no eres desconocido eres Kai"

"He?"

"Hahi, Nos presentamos no somos ahora conocidos, tu sabes quién soy y yo sé quién eres-desu"

"Es verdad", el chico sonrió enormemente

Ese fue el inicio de una nueva etapa de mi vida que tal vez no era lo que esperabas

Había pasado un año de aquel encuentro, tú y Kai se hicieron amigos, él sabía de los maltratos que te daba tu madre y lo doloroso que se había vuelto cuando llegabas a tu casa con tu madre que te golpeaba para desquitar sus frustraciones

La vida de Kai tampoco era sencilla solo tenía a su padre que era un alcohólico y que nunca lo quiso

De alguna forma te sentías cómoda con Kai, recuperaste parte de ti y te sentías bien, estabas agradecida con él por darte un poco de alegría

Sentimientos conocidos volvieron a surgir, "acaso querías amar a Kai?"

Amaste una vez pero no resulto, "estaría bien querer intentarlo otra vez?"

Tu primer beso fue inesperado y espontaneo, estabas platicando con Kai y de repente él había juntado sus labios con los tuyos, fue un leve roce pero te sonrojaste rápidamente, te había dicho "¡MEGUSTAS MUCHO HARU!"

Tu solo sonreíste, " tal vez debería intentarlo, buscar el amor en él, no?"

Tu amigo se volvió tu novio

Parecía que tu relación con Kai marchaba bien pero con la de tu madre se deterioraba cada vez más, las heridas que te asía eran cada vez eran más evidentes, hasta que tu novio lo noto,

"Haru debes dejar a esa mujer te está haciendo daño"

"hiahi, Solo estaba enojada ya no va a pasar-desu", le habías asegurado

"¡HARU NO ES VERDAD CADA VEZ ES PEOR, DEBEMOS ASER ALGO!"

"N-no pasa nada Kai voy a estar bien", intentaste razonar

"Haru por que no, nos vamos de aquí?"

"¡Que?!"

"Si vámonos, podemos irnos lejos de tu madre y yo podre irme lejos de mi padre, nadie nos volverá a lastimas, Haru ahí que irnos"

Sabías que Kai era un gran chico, pero tenía muchas ambiciones y que quedándose en Nanimori no podría realizarlas, el solo se quedaba por ti, porque te quería

"Déjame pensarlo, por favor"

"Está bien Haru, pero creo que es mejor irnos muy lejos de aquí donde solo tenemos malos recuerdos"

"Malo recuerdos", repetiste en tu mente

Es verdad tu viste muchos horribles recuerdos, pero también los más preciados, debes en cuando tu mente regresa a esa época en que tenía a Tsuna-san y a los chicos a tu lado, pero ya no tienes a nadie más que a Kai

Tomaste una decisión fuiste a casa de la señora Sawada por última vez te despediste de ella, le dijiste que te irías de Nanimori con tus padres, fue una pequeña mentira para evitar que se preocupe por ti, miraste desde afuera por última vez al casa de tu primer amor, iniciabas una nueva etapa con Kai

"Adiós"

Dejaste únicamente una carta a tu madre que trabajaba hasta altas horas, " si era un estorbo para ella entonces ya no te pondrías en su camino"

le dejaste escrito la frase que tu propio padre te dijo antes de irse

"Encuentra la verdadera felicidad, vive y se libre"

Con eso le dijiste adiós a Nanimori el lugar donde creciste, sentiste dolor y alegría

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Kai y tu habían llegado a Tokio una ciudad muy poblada no es como tu Nanimori aun sentía tristeza por dejar todo lo que conocía a tras

Un nuevo mundo se habré ante ti, todo era tan grande que te estremecía, te sentías pequeña

Pero fue todo lo contrario para Kai se movía como si hubiera nacido hay, ese lugar le pertenecía a el

"Pero a mi tan bien te pertenecía?"

Habían empezado desde abajo, eran muy jóvenes tal vez demasiado soñadores pero nunca se rindieron consiguieron un lugar pequeño pero agradable, Kai a sus 16 años había conseguido una beca para la universidad de Tokio, después de todo él era un genio

tu tal vez tenías la misma oportunidad de ingresar, pero una pregunta seguía rondándote, "que querías hacer?"

Vivir en un lugar como Tokio no era lo más fácil debías trabajar y pagar a tiempo si no querías que te echaran, amabas a Kai y arias cualquier cosa por él, decidiste trabajar y no estudiar, "lo ayudarías a cumplir su sueño de ser alguien importante y con éxito esa era tu única razón de tu vivir"

El tiempo paso volando un año completo ya tenías 17 trabajas en una pequeña costureria, quien hubiera dicho que aprender sobre costura te ayudaría

Estabas por llegar al departamento y abrir la puerta sonreíste probablemente tu novio estaría hay ya esperando a que llegaras

Escuchaste unas voces aparte de la de Kai, ibas a entrar cuando escuchaste las palabras del amigo de Kai te petrificaste

"Vas aceptar la invitación para salir de esa chica?"

"Pensé que toda vía seguías enamorado de tu novia"

"Estuve pensando eso últimamente Haru y yo estuvimos juntos por un buen tiempo"

"Si sigo estando con ella todo el tiempo, estaría viviendo en un mundo terriblemente pequeño"

"Cando pienso sobre eso, yo…"

"…. Me siento un poco asustado"

No soportaste más saliste corriendo fuera del departamento

"Había hecho algo mal, Kai ya no la quería?, estaba sucediendo lo mismo"

"Ya no la necesitaban ya no sentirías su amor, acaso te lo arrebataría?"

"¡No, no querías eso, no estar sola otra vez no!"

Después de un tiempo habías regresado al departamento solo estaba el con sus libros estudiando sus amigos ya se habían ido

"Haru ya volviste"

"Hai", lamento haber tardado, fingiste no haber escuchado nada actuaste con normalidad, pero sabias que las cosas no estaban bien Kai se mostraba distante contigo, nunca tenía tiempo para estar juntos y las cosas fueron empeorando con el tiempo, empezaron a pelear por cualquier cosa, te sentías frustrada y cansada, podías ver la mirada aburrida de tu novio en ti,

"acaso él ya se había cansado de ti?"

"Te dejaría por alguien más?"

Tus temores se hicieron realidad, habas visto a Kai besando a una chica en una cafetería mientras que tu habías hecho las compras de los nuevos víveres, cuando lo viste sentiste un puñetazo directo a tu corazón,

"Ya no te quería"

Te fuiste de ahí rota y dolida, cuando el llego al apartamento noto unas maletas fuera en la entrada y vio a su novia castaña con los ojos hinchados y supo que ella ya sabía de tu engaño

Haru había pasado por mucho para tomar las cosas maduramente, no armaría un escándalo ni lloraría delante de él y mucho menos lo golpearía, simplemente se iría porque sabía que él no la amaba lo suficiente, ella terminaría completamente destrozada si se quedaba, aunque su ahora ex novio no la detuvo por que él también lo sabía no la amaba lo suficiente era demasiado joven para valorar el verdadero amor tal vez en un futuro se arrepienta de haber dejado a Haru y su amor

"Ese fue el fin del amor que Kai Aoyama le había ofrecido"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Tu empezaste a vivir en el piso de arriba donde trabajabas, tu jefa la señora Nanami te lo ofreció amablemente era una señora cariñosa y amable se convirtió en un modelo de madre para ti ella nunca tuvo hijos por lo cual compartían una relación un poco tal vez maternalista?, "tú nunca tuviste una relación así con tu verdadera madre"

Paso todo un año ya tenías 18, seguías repitiendo la misma acción una y otra vez en las mañana te levantabas con lágrimas en los ojos recordando las personas que te habían abandonado y te dedicabas plenamente a tu trabajo

La señora Nanami estaba preocupada por ti, te decia que eras muy joven para sumergirte únicamente en el trabajo

Te decia que vivieras tu juventud plenamente como cualquier chica de tu edad

"Vivir? " Te repetías una y otra vez, "habías dejado Nanimori con Kai por que querías Vivir, encontrar la verdadera felicidad y ser libre, pero lo único que encontraste fue desilusión, tristeza y más dolor"

Te dedicabas a trabajar en las costuras porque era lo único que te hacía sentir viva era lo único que te gustaba

"Y fue hay justo cuando lo conociste a el"

Estabas trabajando con tus costuras tan concentrada estabas que no te percataste que tenían visitas te encontraste con unos ojos de un singular color plateado que te observaban con frialdad

"¡HAHI!"

Soltaste un grito de susto

"¡HARU-CHAN QUE PASA?!"

"¡HAAAAAAAA ALAN-CHAN QUE ALEGRIA QUE ME VISITES!"

Nanami-san con gusto corrió abrazar al misterioso hombre, que sorprendentemente correspondió el abrazo de tu jefa, sus frías facciones se suavizaron y sonrió con una cálida sonrisa que te deslumbro

"¡HARU-CHAN VEN QUIERON PRESENTARTE A ALGUIEN!"

Caminaste tímidamente hacia tu jefa quien te tomo rápidamente y te puso enfrente del joven, alzaste tu mirada hacia el visitante que te miraba con seriedad penétrate en sus finas y atractivas facciones que no eran para nada asiáticas, " tal vez era extranjero?", tenía un cabello negro intenso y piel extremadamente blanca,

Regresaste de tus pensamientos cuando él hombre mayor que tú, tal vez unos 24-25 años se inclinó ante ti con una reverencia muy propia de un japonés

"Alan Dómine", pronuncio con voz profunda y respetuosa

También diste una reverencia, "Haru Miura"

El hombre llamado Alan se quedó conversando con tu jefa un largo rato, mientras que tu seguías trabajando

Cuando el joven se retiró, la señora Nanami seguía en una nube de ensueño

"¡HAAA ALAN-CHAN POR FIN ESTA VOLVIENDO ASER EL DE ANTES ME TENIA PREOCUPADA!"

"Sabes Haru-chan, Alan-chan solía trabajar aquí cuando tenía tu edad",

"he?"

"Si, ese niño había venido a pedir trabajo aquí, cuando lo conocí era más gruñón y solía ser algo presumido, pero Nanami-chan logro controlar a esa pequeña fierecilla"

Una gotita se te callo de la impresión descolocada

"Él trabajaba aquí?"

"Sip pequeña, mira ahora es todo un hombre por cierto muy apuesto y se está volviendo exitoso trabaja como diseñador de modas"

"Diseñador"

"si Haru-chan, y es muy bueno, ha como pasa el tiempo"

Sonreíste ante las palabras de Nanami-san

Pasaron los días, y Alan-san visitaba frecuentemente a Nanami-san, cuando conversabas brevemente con el sentías cierta frialdad y distanciamiento pero cuando hablaba con tu jefa el ambiente que lo rodeaba a él se volvía cálido

Te diste cuenta que el joven Alan-san solamente trataba con más confianza a las personas que él consideraba dignas, y tú solo estabas a prueba de darte un mejor trato o no

Fue después pasaron semanas ya te habías ganado un poco de su confianza, poco a poco Alan-san fue notando tu trabajo miraba tus ropas con mucho análisis te daba consejos de como coser y confeccionar y al parecer le gustaba mandarte porque de vez en cuando soltaba un sonrisa sin que se diera cuenta, "podría decirse que se volvieron amigos?"

Un día pidió una de tus ropas que habías confeccionado, tu no preguntaste porque solamente excediste

A la mañana siguiente te habías levantado para desayunar, lo viste a él en la cocina con Nanami-san charlar seriamente cosa te causo curiosidad

"Haru-chan podías venir un momento"

Te acercaste a ellos, Alan te había dicho que el traje que tu habías hecho se lo presento a la directora de una escuela de modas donde el suele dar a veces clases, y que ella se había mostrado muy interesada en tu trabajo

Te habían ofrecido una oportunidad para estudiar en esa escuela

Tenías la oportunidad te cumplir un sueño que habías olvidado en el firmamento por un amor que no pudo darte lo que tu buscabas

Sin dudar aceptaste

Alan se convirtió en tu protector te llevo a vivir a su casa, cosa que a Nanami-san no lo tomo muy bien pero llegaron a un acuerdo donde tú la visitarías para mostrar que estabas bien

Después de todo decia que los hombres eran hombres, cosa que no entendiste y tu nuevo protector solo sonrió con sorna

"Así diste paso a una oportunidad tal vez para cambiar?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Cuando llegaste a su casa te quedaste impresionada era hermosa se encontraba retirada de la zona urbana de Tokio donde el lugar era más natural, te recordó donde naciste tu Nanimori

Entraste con timidez ciertamente te sentías una intrusa cuando entraste el lugar era completamente extraño algo excéntrico bueno tu protector a veces lo era también, las paredes estaban pintadas de diversas mesclas exóticas avía un montón de papeles tirados bocetos de sus diseños también las telas se encontraban de aquí para allá,

De repente escuchaste un llanto

"hahi, Un llanto?"

"Disculpa debe ser Ai debe tener hambre"

"Ai?", Preguntaste con curiosidad

"Si mi hijo", te soltó la respuesta descuidadamente mientras marchaba en dirección hacia la habitación del infante

Cuando regreso a la sala donde estabas estática por la noticia, el venía con un pequeño en brazos cuando mucho unos meses de edad, la manera en que cargaba al pobre infante te hiso desesperar

"Alan-san"

"Que?"

"Hay alguien más aquí"

"No solo vivimos mi hijo yo y ahora tu"

"Entonces no hay nadie"

No lo soportaste más y exclamaste

"¡Como se te ocurre dejar a tu hijo solo y además esa no es la manera de cargar aun indefenso niño trae acá!", rápidamente retiraste al infante de las inexpertas manos de su padre y empezaste arrullarlo pronto el niño dejo de llorar

"Vaya tienes experiencia en esto"

"Por supuesto yo trate con niños pequeños cuando era más joven", con una mera chispa del pasado te acordaste de los niños Vongola

"Como estarán?", saliste rápido de tus pensamientos cuando el pequeño bebe se empezó acurrucar en tu pecho una sonrisa salió de improviso en ti

"Vaya ya se durmió por lo general este niño llora hasta dejarme sin tímpanos"

"Eso es porque no sabes cómo tratar niños"

"Bueno yo ya no tendré que preocuparme más porque tú te encargaras de mi pequeño"

"Qué?"

"Desde ahora tú cuidaras de Ai, que te parece"

"Considéralo como una paga hacia mí por permitir quedarte en mi casa"

"Me estas chantajeando?"

"Si"

"¡Eres un descarado todavía me lo dices, era mejor que me quedara con Nanami-san!"

"Haru mejor considéralo la costureria de Nanami está muy lejos donde vas a estudiar y mi casa está a unos 30 minutos de ahí"

"Chantajista", habías dicho señalándolo con el dedo

"Tómalo como quiera querida"

"Querida?"

"¡No soy tu querida!"

El hombre carcajeo, "es divertido tomarte el pelo Haru", tu solo gruñiste y llevaste al bebe a su habitación

Y así pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses, estabas feliz nuevamente te sentías viva y plena, la escuela de diseño era maravillosa la directora Misaki quedo maravillada con tus trabajos te decia que tenías oportunidad en volverte una gran diseñadora que no dejaras de poner empeño en tus trabajos, tu felizmente siempre decías que lo harías

Tenías en tu mente cumplir tu sueño a todo costo no permitirías que nada se interpusiera en tu camino eso era algo que Alan te había enseñado

De vez en cuando tu protector se paseaba por la escuela a dar clases ya que era muy amigo de la directora y le hacía favor de mostrar parte de su experiencia a sus alumnos y tú solo querías esconder tu cabeza como un avestruz porque siempre se aprovechaba de eso y te molestaba, decirle "SENSEI" era frustrante rechinabas los dientes cuando eso pasaba

Alan no solo era tu protector y tu maestro, también era tu jefe y tu mejor amigo

Eras las mayorías de veces su asistente no desaprovechabas nada para aprender todo lo que podías de sus trabajos y él era muy exigente cuando asías tus ropas cosa que agradecías

El decia que de alguna forma tú eras su musa casa que no entendías bien, siempre decia que te convertiría en alguien grande tu solo sonreías porque de algún forma Alan te tomo como su nuevo proyecto aunque con el tiempo de alguna forma sentías que Alan te nutria de nuevos sentimientos te empezó a dar algo de lo que siempre te había faltado

"Coraje"

"Fortaleza"

"Orgullo"

"Ambición"

"Superación"

"Egoísmo"

"Jamás sumirse y dar la cara a todo"

"Enfrentar con valor las cosas y nunca rendirte"

Alan te había convertido en una digna mujer así lo sentías, te sentías orgullosa de lo que te habías convertido

Y tu vida rodeada del pequeño Ai era grandioso te habías enamorado infinitamente de ese pequeño, un sentimiento se te había clavado muy en el fondo de ti sabias perfectamente que si te separaban de ese pequeño morirías de dolor y tristeza,

" Tal vez te sentías la madre de ese pequeño?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Habías pasado tantas cosas con Ai y Alan que te sentías parte de su familia te estabas enamorando de ellos y eso te asustaba habías amado y las cosas nunca había surgido bien tenías miedo

Rápidamente paso un año a tus recién 19 años cumplidos estabas celebrando una pequeña fiesta para el pequeño Ai, la señora Nanami-san te había ayudado a organizarla solo habían asistido gente que Alan consideraba cercanos a él era muy receloso con su espacio no era el tipo de persona que le encantaba socializar solo existía gente de su extrema confianza a su lado a veces pensaba si Alan le había pasado algo en el pasado para que le costara confiar en las personas pero tú te sentías afortunada en pertenecer a su círculo el que confiara en ti lo considerabas un triunfo

Te habías ganado su confianza una muestras de eso es en la cercanía que lo llamabas si honoríficos

Parecía que todo iba bien Alan siguió con su éxito en su trabajo pero sin desperdiciar tiempo de calidad con Ai siempre buscaba la forma de estar a su lado y tú estabas dichosa por compartir eso

A la fiesta de Ai solo asistieron la señora Nanami-san que era como una madre para ti y Alan, la directora Misaki que era una gran amiga de Alan y una gran mentora para ti y pospuesto Nicolás el mejor amigo de Alan un famoso modelo y principal representante de los trabajos de tu protector y para ti era un hermano mayor

Cuando lo conociste por primera vez había sido sorpresivo apareció de repente en la casa abrasando a Alan muy íntimamente susurrándole Alan-chan y cuando habías preguntado quien era el había dicho que era el amante de Alan casi te das un desmayo hasta que el mismo Alan declaro que solo era un amigo y que no sacara conclusiones impropias

Nicolás solo se había reído de ti al parecer tanto como Alan a Nicolás también le gustaba tomarte el pelo

Perfecto, la fiesta era perfecta sentías una gran calidez tenías al pequeño Ai entre tus brazos al parecer solo quería ser cargado por ti no dejo que Nanami-san y ni siquiera la directora Misaki le cargaran y cuando Nicolás el auto proclamado tío lo quito de tus manos el peque lloro tanto que pensaste que se quedarían sin todos sin tímpanos el tío te lo devolvió e inmediatamente dejo de llorar y comenzó a reír

"Ese niño es un monstro", Nicolás había acusado al infante

"Haru ese niño lo tienes muy malcriado"

"He? Yo no tengo la culpa de que no te quera"

"¡Nani? soy su tío él debe de quererme!"

"Lo que digas, como quien querría a un mujeriego como tú"

"Vuélvelo a repetir"

"A veces me siento vieja cuando los veo Nanami-san"

"Valla estos niños, si tienes razón Misaki-san"

Tu solo reíste y viste a tu nueva familia divertirse, notaste que Alan se acercaba a ti para tomar a su pequeño ciertamente estos días lo habías visto algo pálido un poco débil, " tal vez sea por el trabajo?"

Ai ni tarde ni perezoso se en gancho a su padre y pronuncio la sorpresa de la velada

"Papa"

"¡Wow!", exclamaron todos

"¡AI-CHAN DIJO SU PRIMERA PALABRA TE DIJO PAPA!", grito Nicolás

Todos estaban felices por la sorpresa

"Ai-chan eso es genial ya puedes hablar", y tu feliz te a cercaste a niño de 1 año

Pero no te esperabas que te dijera esto

"Mama"

Fue la siguiente palabra que te dedico a ti

Todos se quedaron callados

Ai-chan te había dicho mama te sentiste feliz, desconcertada y asustada, habías estado tanto tiempo con Ai-chan que él bebe creía que eras su madre

"Que debería hacer?"

"Haru", escuchaste la voz de Alan llamarte, en sus hermoso ojos plateados viste desesperación, melancolía, dolor y tristeza

"Podrías permitir que Ai te diga mama"

"Claro no hay problema", respondiste sin vacilar querías mucho a Ai no te importaría que el pensara que eras su madre porque tú lo querías como aun hijo tú lo amabas y a Alan también?

Fue la verdad que temías pero ya no podías cambiar siempre que amabas dabas todo de ti sin esperara nada a cambio pero esta vez se trataba de Ai-chan y Alan estas personas que te había regresado algo de cariño que tú nunca recibiste

"Te era suficiente esta clase de cariño?"

La fiesta término muy bien todos se retiraron felizmente

Ai-chan no paraba de pronunciar palabras y cada vez que te decia mama te llenaba de sentimiento

A veces te preguntabas que fue de la madre de Ai

La primera vez que preguntaste por ella

Alan había cambiado su expresión de feliz a una de odio

"Esa zorra me abandono a mí y a Ai por un sujeto que le daría fama y fortuna"

Esas fueron las crueles palabras que Alan había escupido con rencor no volviste a preguntar por ella, pero un día mientras asías la limpieza descubriste una foto de una mujer muy hermosa era japonesa tenía el cabello color negro bellamente ondulado sus ojos color ámbar eran preciosos sin duda una mujer de magnifica belleza pero había alguien que la acompañaba en la foto era Alan sonreían felizmente se veían con amor

"Era la madre de Ai?"

Habías dejado al pequeño Ai-chan en su habitación y te topaste con Alan

Pegaste un susto que cayó por un arrebatador beso que te dio de improviso y que tu correspondiste

fue un beso diferente a los que habías dado más pasional, con sentimiento, necesidad, aceptación, tal vez de verdadero amor?

Fue un beso de una mujer no de una niña

Después de eso Alan te conto todo sobre la madre de Ai te mostro un foto suya y era la misma que habías visto

Sabías que Alan era una persona muy cuidadosa al expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos no a cualquiera se los demostraba, también era algo infantil, caprichoso, egoísta, excéntrico, voluble la mayoría del tiempo no sabías que pensaba era muy reservado con su pasado y más sobre la madre de Ai, era un tabú preguntar por ella, pero también era amable con el que lo necesitara y protegía a los suyos con escudo y espadas era un gran hombre que fue cruelmente traicionado por la mujer que amo y fue a un más doloroso para el que esa misma mujer abandonara a Ai que fue creado por el amor que él le profeso a ella

Comprendiste por que Alan no habría su corazón a cualquiera

Y él te estaba mostrando parte de ese protegido corazón

Eras feliz con eso, las cosas empezaron a tener más color de alguna forma tú y Alan estaban más cercanos después de ese beso

La gente que pasaba al verte junto a Alan y con el pequeño Ai pensaban que eran pareja te sonrojabas hasta las orejas, tus conocidos también lo notaron

Tú estabas enamorada de Alan, pero este amor era diferente era el amor de una mujer no de una niña, pero sabias que Alan había querido y fue lastimado así como tú, pero él era más rencoroso y menos noble no creías que te aceptara porque sabías que él no quería volver a sufrir

Y como base a esos pensamientos fue como sucedió el inicio de un dolor aún más grande de los cuales tu hayas vivido

Tú estabas realizando un proyecto de tu escuela pronto se aria una pasarela con los mejores trabajos de los estudiantes para mostrar sus talentos, Ai estaba dormido

Escuchaste el teléfono oíste la voz de Nicolás y cuando escuchaste lo que te dijo saliste con Ai en tus brazos para el hospital Alan había sufrido un ataque

No sabías bien lo que pasaba no déjate que Nicolás te explicara, cuando llegaste al hospital todos estaban ahí los más allegados a Alan

Salió el doctor y de su boca salieron las peores palabras que pudo haber escuchado

Alan tenía una enfermedad incurable se estaba muriendo

Lloraste

Lloraste como nunca, todos lloraron gritaron de dolor

"¡NO, NO ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!", habías gritado de desespero que asustaste a Ai y lloro a tu lado

El doctor trato de tranquilizarte como los demás

"¡No él no Ai-chan necesita a su padre!"

"¡no¡"

"el necesita el amor de su padre él no debe estar solo como yo, Alan ha sufrido tato, él debe ser feliz no puede pasarle esto a él "

"El hombre que amaba no podía morirse"

"Porque todo es están cruel con los desafortunados?"

El doctor les dijo que Alan ya sabía de su estado y que no había querido decir nada porque no quería verlos sufrir

El tiempo se le acababa el ya no podía ocultarlo

Permitieron que una persona pasara a verlo todos accedieron que fueras tu porque sabían de tus sentimientos por él, el doctor te permito llevar a Ai, entraste al cuarto hay estaba conectado con cables sus atractivas facciones se veían cansadas estaba perdiendo el brillo de sus singulares ojos plateados volteo a verte y te sonrió con orgullosa altivez

Tu solo lo miraste intentaste sonreír pero lloraste

"Patética", te repetiste

"Oye donde quedo todo lo que te enseñe Haru, deja de llorar y sonríe"

No puedes demostrar debilidad te repetiste a él no después de todo eres su musa su mejor proyecto

Te acercaste con Ai en tus brazos Alan recibió a su hijo contento, lo arrullo con adoración

"Lo sabes verdad?", te pregunto con cierta tristeza

"Lo sabe vemos todos el doctor nos dijo"

"Vaya ese hombre no mantiene la boca cerrada le dije que no dijera nada", Alan lo dijo como si todo esto se tratara del clima

Explotaste

"¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESTO POR QUE NO NOS DIJESTE!", gritaste con cierto desespero

"De que serviría?"

"Si les hubiera dicho solo los pondría tristes y me tendrían lastima, yo no quería eso"

Él te miro concierto cansancio

Tú ya no dijiste nada

Solo te quedaste observando como dormía Ai en sus brazos

"Sabes Haru tu y yo somos muy parecidos, cuando te conocí sentí de alguna forma una conexión con contigo tu compartías los mismos sentimientos que yo"

"Por eso quise ayudarte quería que superaras todo eso, no quería que te hundieras como yo estuve a punto de hacerlo"

Ese día Alan se abrió a ti te conto todo lo que a nadie le había dicho, sobre su pasado el dolor que siempre sufrió desde su nacimiento, la tristeza, el vacío, la desesperación y la traición siempre lo habían acompañado

Y tú no repararse en desmostarte igual que él le contaste lo que nunca habías contado a nadie ni siquiera a Kai el que eras una muñeca vacía controlada por la frialdad y el odio de los seres que debieron a marte soltaste todo absolutamente todo

Por primera vez alguien te miro a ti por lo que tu querías que vieran, una persona que necesitaba amor, que quería ser feliz y tú al verlo supiste que el tan bien se sentía así

"Tan iguales eran"

"Tan cerca estaban"

"Él era tu verdadero amor"

Pero le destino y el tiempo te lo estaban arrebatando

No podías hacer nada

"Ne Haru, sabes mi más ambicioso deseo siempre fue tener una familia una de verdad y cuando conocí a Mei creí que se aria realidad pero ella lo rompió cruelmente creí que me derrumbaría pero cuando apareció Ai en mi vida me lleno de fuerzas él se volvió mi único amor por eso lo llame Ai"

"Ai significa AMOR"

"Y mis deseos más ambiciosos cambiaron"

"Mi deseo es que Ai conozca el amor quiero que sea feliz quiero que aunque sea por un corto tiempo sepa que es tener un padre y una madre a su lado y que lo amen"

"Ne Haru me ayudarías a que Ai conozca el AMOR"

"Serias su madre"

"Sé que es egoísta lo que te pediré pero te casarías conmigo? "

La manera que te miro fue suplicante y anhelante no dudaste y aceptaste

"Si"

A los dos meses se había hecho una boda pequeña solo tus mas íntimos amigos que tenían tú y tú ahora esposo

Desde ahora eras Haru Dómine, esposa de Alan Dómine y madre de Ai Dómine

Eras parte de una verdadera familia que te quería y disfrutarías cada segundo de ella aunque fuera por poco tiempo no los cambiarias por nada

Tu sabias perfectamente que Alan sabía que lo amabas él te trataba con delicadeza y cariño hasta adoración pero jamás te dijo te amo o intimo contigo, dormían en la misma habitación él era muy afectuoso te abrazaba como si fueras un oso de peluche y te ruborizabas hasta más allá

Nunca creíste que él haría ese tipo de acciones afectuosas por la forma que te molestaba con Nicolás asían a veces equipos para darte sustos

Siempre decían que era fácil tomarte el pelo pues una vez habías creído que él era gay

Tu sabías porque él nunca te decia esa palabra y por qué nunca te demostró ese tipo de amor carnal

Si el decia esas palabras el no podrá controlarse y tú al aceptarlas quitarías por completo el seguro de tus más profundos sentimientos te le declararías entregadamente y darías todo lo que eras

Porque cuando amabas lo dabas todo

Y él lo sabía

No quería causarte más dolor de tener un amor para después perderlo, sufrías mucho tal vez nunca podrás recuperarte

Aceptaste ese hecho resignadamente pero eras feliz porque sabías de que alguna forma él te correspondida, "él te amaba"

Las cosas siguieron su rutina y las disfrutadas al máximo no se atrevían a desperdiciar ningún minuto, pasaron dos años enteros ya tenías 21 años

poco a poco fuiste teniendo éxito tus esfuerzo y tus ganas por superarte habían rendido sus frutos te habían llamado para presentar unos trabajos a una compañía muy interesada de tus ropas

Pero era en Francia

Esa era la tierra natal de Alan

"Ase cuanto Alan no iba a su tierra?"

Pero cuando el descubrió la noticia te sonrió y te dijo que si todo salía bien ese sería su primer paso para su éxito y que él y Ai la acompañarían a donde sea

"Irían a su lado"

Te sentías feliz sentías un calor acogedor en tu corazón

Te esmeraste en tu trabajo por presentar toda la colección que te pidieron Alan estuvo acompañaba en todo, tu no estabas seguras si aceptarían tus diseños , pero el simplemente se encogió de hombros y te aseguro con toda confianza que te aceptarían

Incluso se adelantó a todo pronóstico y te empezó a enseñar francés

Te decía que era imposible que la esposa de un francés no supiera el idioma de su esposo, accediste a que te enseñar y Ai les siguió el paso

Valla tu hijo lo hablaba el francés a la perfección a su tierna edad de tres año y medio, sería un verdadero genio cuando creciera

Pasaron los meses y estabas en otro proyecto una pasarela, tenías que realizar un gran vestido de fiesta como la sorpresa final estuviste trabajando arduamente hasta terminar y fue cuando llego la respuesta de aquella compañía

TE HABIAN ACEPTADO ERAS TAN FELIZ PRONTO SERIAS CONOCIDA POR TODO EL MUNDO

La noticia no podía esperar saliste de tu taller a todo prisa sabias a quien le tenías que dar la noticia

A tu esposo e hijo

Y cuando se enteraron celebraron tus amigos los acompañaron en sus dicha, alegría y lágrimas de felicidad te dedicaban por que avanzaban

Pero también de tristeza porque se iban, prometieron visitarlos muy frecuentemente

No queras que esta felicidad se acabara volteaste a ver a tu esposo pero tu sonrisa se detuvo se veía cansado algo fatigado

Te preocupaste

Un miedo surgió en ti

Era el día que se aria el desfile donde mostrarían tu trabajo, te sentías emocionada pero no dejabas de recordar la imagen algo cansada de tu esposo

Estabas muy preocupada

Cuando te fuiste él te sonrió con Ai en sus brazos te avaí dicho que te alcanzaría después de terminar unos cuantos pendientes

Por una razón no quieras irte no te querías separar de el

Lo besaste con todo tu amor y desesperación, a él lo tomaste de improviso pero te correspondió igual de alguna forma sentían que debían hacerlo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Ya era de noche estabas ya en la presentación del desfile había un montón de persona muy reconocidas famosos, periodistas, diseñadores y críticos

Eras una comidilla entre la sociedad, la esposa joven de Alan Dómine una mujer genio en el diseño al igual que su esposo y madre de un encantador retoño

Nadie sabía que Ai no era tu hijo biológico todos pensaban que te habías casado en secreto ase tiempo con Alan para evitar la insistencia de los periodistas y que Ai era tu verdadero hijo

Eso a ti no te importaba si Ai era tu hijo siendo no de tu sangre tu amor por el no cambiaria

"Tú eras su madre"

Había pasado un buen rato pero no haba señal alguna de Alan y Ai tenías un mal presentimiento tu corazón se sentía estrujado

Presentaron tu obra final todos exclamaron de asombro era hermoso un vestido azul como el cielo con hermosas incrustaciones incrustadas en frente, poseía un fino y precioso bordado hecho a mano colocado con perfección en la esbelta figura de la modelo el vestido brillaba más que cualquier cosa tenía una hermosa bufanda tipo velo que lo hacía ser sublime

Termino la presentación con euforia todos corrieron hacia ti para entrevistarte y conversar contigo pero en tu mente estaban tu esposo y tu hijo

Tu celular sonó lo que escuchaste hiso que lo soltaras de la impresión fue una pesadilla

Saliste ignorando a todos corriste hasta tu auto condujiste como loca hasta el hospital

Lloraste todo el camino

"Alan se estaba muriendo"

Era el tiempo que le dijera adiós pensaste que tenías un poco más de tiempo, pero estaba pasando lo que más temía

Fue muy poco tiempo no había forma de cambiar las cosas o de detenerlo

Llegaste ahí con desespero todos estaban hay recordaste la primera la vez que el doctor les dio la noticia devastadora

La enfermedad de Alan

Tu pequeño hijo estaba en tus brazos acurrucándose estaba llorando tu retoño porque su padre estaba enfermo

La señora Nanami-san trato de calmarte o calmarse también estaba llorando sin cesar Alan y tu eran como sus hijos

Ni se diga de la directora Misaki se veía acabada y triste

Y Nicolás solo apretaba los puños del coraje su rostro tenía una mueca de dolor

Cuando el doctor dijo que podían pasar a verlo, todos entraron con desespero

Cuando lo viste tu corazón se desgarro

"No"

Te repetías, se veía tan desgastado apenas veías un suspiro de vida en sus bellos ojos plateados que tanto de gustaban

Tu corazón se retorció, el dolor que sentías fue como ninguno, sentías que te quitaban una parte de ti, de tu alma

Todos pasaron el mayor tiempo con el platicando, recordando cosas, riendo de algo no querían que se acabara no querían decir a dios

"Quiero hablar a solas con mi esposa y mi hijo"

Esa fue la última petición de tu esposo, todos la respetaron

Se despidieron de el con un brazo, con un beso, bellamente fuerte esa era su despedida, sabían que Alan estaba luchando lo poco que le quedaba de vida para hablar

"Haru creo que me llegó la hora", hablo con voz ronca casi podías jurar que sentiste despreocupación en su voz

"Puedo cargar a Ai"?, tu rápido le diste al pequeño

"Papa estas enfermo?", El niño pregunto con inocencia

"Si papa está muy enfermo"

"Cuando volverás a casa?" Viste una mueca de dolor en tu esposo,

"Papa ya no podrá regresar a casa Ai"

"Por qué papa?", pregunto tu hijo con tristeza

"Porque tu papa se ira muy lejos en lo mas alto del gran cielo "

"En serio?"

"Si me han llamado para que valla no puedo negarme hijo así son las cosas"

Pero no quiero que te vayas", el pequeño empezó a llorar

"Ai me necesitan haya, lo entiendes hijo "

Solo viste que tu pequeño asentía con la cabeza tratabas con todas tus fuerzas no llorar hiciste una mueca desagradable para evitar sacar tus lagrimas

"¡A Alan jamás le gusto verte llorar, preferiría verte sonreír!"

"Ai hijo quiero que cuides mucho mucho a tu madre y le ayudes en lo que puedas a veces es torpe y despistada y suele meterse en problemas"

"¡Oye!", exclamas te con indignación, al parecer tu esposo no perdía el sentido del humor

"Entendido Ai"

"Si papa"

"Te quiero mucho hijo"

"Yo te quiero también"

"Ai siempre los veré a ti y a tu madre incluso en el cielo, los cuidare por siempre"

"Algún día nos volveremos a ver?"

"Si Ai pero eso será dentro de mucho mucho tiempo"

"No importa papa esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para verte anqué me tome años"

"Promesa?"

"Eso espero Ai es una promesa"

Tanto tu esposo como tu hijo entrelazaron su meñique como promesa para su encuentro

"Haru es el momento que me valla"

Te alzaste tan rápido y lo abrazaste, lloraste no podías evitarlo cuando se trataba de le no podías el solamente sonrió y acaricio tu espalda y luego beso tus cabellos cortos, tu frete para llegar hasta tus labios fue su último beso

Te dijo "TE AMO"

Y tú le respondiste, "yo también te AMO"

Alan había sonreído divertido, "sabes por que nunca te dije esas palabras"

"Si eres un tonto por eso"

El carcajeo, "tal vez lo soy "

"Perdóname por ser egoísta contigo Haru por no haberte demostrado cuanto te amaba perdóname"

"No quería lastimarte pero creo que al final lo hice"

"No"

"no lo hiciste, me has hecho feliz y dichosa Alan me diste un hermoso hijo y un maravilloso esposo"

"Vaya entonces me siento mejor"

Sabes extraño tus expresiones graciosas

"Mou tu solo te gusta tomarme el pelo"

"Jajajaja si es vedad me gusta tomarte el pelo eres muy ingenua aún que ya no caes como antes te volviste más astuta "

"Porque aprendí del mejor "

"Je, así parece "

"Ne querida?"

"Si querido?", sonreíste por sus infantiles acciones

"Haru quiero que me prometas algo"

"Está bien"

"Quiero que sigas buscando el AMOR"

"¡Qué?!"

"Haru quiero que encuentres la felicidad y vivas plenamente un amor"

"El amor que no pude darte "

"Sé que si yo no hago que me lo prometas , nunca lo arias, te quedarías atrapada con mi amor"

"Pero yo ya no estaré contigo y no deseo ser más egoísta"

"Eras la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido",

"Y quiero que seas feliz plenamente"

"Así que, Haru cuando encuentres a alguien lo suficientemente digno aunque creo que no encontraras a alguien mejor que yo y sientas otra vez esos sentimientos de amor lo ames, yo te estaré dando mi bendición donde quiera que este sonriéndote por tu felicidad"

"Me lo prometes "

Dudaste en prometer tal cosa olvidarte de el amar a alguien más nunca se te había pasado por la cabeza, no querías dejarlo

Pero él te miraba con tristeza y desesperación, accediste

"Está bien te lo prometo aunque no creo que encuentre a alguien mejor que tu"

"Bueno eso es cierto, pero aún así quiero que sientas por siempre esa calidez Haru"

"Quiero verte que vivas, nunca te rindas"

"Cuida de nuestro retoño ne?"

"Deja de consentirlo tanto"

"Mou es mi bebe sabes que lo adoro"

"Bien, bien "

"Al fin me siento en paz ya es el momento, con voz ronca y casi inaudible tu amado esposo te sonrió"

"Te amo con toda mi alma Haru a ti y Ai, se feliz", y con una bonita sonrisa a pintada en su rostro cerro tus amados ojos plateados

"¡ALAN, ALAN, DOCTOR POR FAVOR AYUDA!"

Cuando escucharon tu llamado todos corrieron a verte el doctor entro primero y reviso el pulso de tu esposo cabeceo con le cabeza en negación

"Había muerto"

Lloraste aún más el dolor en todos tus sentidos, la gente que los amaba te acompañaron en ese en dolor

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

Paso un día y la noticia corrió por todo el lugar la muerte de Alan Domine el gran diseñador de modas causo revuelo

Había revistas donde divulgaron su enfermedad y como intento combatirla pero no lo logro

Fue el funeral estabas vestida de negro escuchas los cuchicheos de las personas

"Vaya pobre chica"

"Su esposo murió que terrible"

"Que será de ella y su hijo?"

"Viuda tan joven"

"Tan solo tiene 21 "

"Pobrecita "

No aguantabas los susurros te agobiaban

Acabo la ceremonia tranquilamente las persona empezaron a dispersarse pero tú te quedaste estática viendo a tu esposo en donde ahora descansaba

"Haru-chan querida ven aquí", intento llamarte la señora Nanami-san empezó a llover tus amigos se preocuparon por ti y corrieron a tu lado, tu no los escuchabas tus ojos cacao sin brillo miraban la cruel soledad de no volver a tener a Alan en tus brazos, aprestaste la mano de tu hijo quien respondió tu apretón tratando de darte tranquilidad

Ambos perdieron parte de su corazón

Regresaron los recuerdos amargos y tú no podías estar en casa, lo recordabas a todas horas a veces sentías que aparecería en la puerta de improviso,

Todos se preocuparon por ti

Paso una semana y tu depresión no salía con nada hasta que te llego una nota de la compañía de moda

Debías decidir si irías a Francia si no el contrato se cancelaria

No tenías cabeza para pensar tales cosas te acurrucaste en la cama que compartiste con tu esposo, todavía conservaba su olor, lloraste

Alan ya no se acurrucaría a tu lado ni te abrasaría o te platicaría al oído cosas divertías

Miraste tu anillo de bodas, Alan ya no volvería

"Mama"

te secaste las lágrimas y viste a tu hijo que lloraba, alzaste los brazos como una invitación para que viniera a ti, Ai no dudo y corrió a tu lado se acurruco contra tu pecho

tu Ai se parecía tanto a tu esposo era su viva imagen, cabellos negros como la noche, esos ojos plateados a los cuales tanto a amabas

Se acomodaron en la cama no querían estar solos

"Mama"

"Si Ai?"

"Ya no llores, papa se enojara si se entera, sabes que no le gusta verte llorar, a él le gusta verte sonreír"

"Es cierto hijo"

"Además yo estoy aquí contigo ahora es mi deber cuidarte de ti mama, así que no estés triste"

"No estás sola"

Abriste los ojos ante sus palabras

Es verdad no estás sola

Tienes a tus amigos que son tu familia

Tienes a Ai tu hijo tuyo y de Alan

Tienes el Amor de tú Ai

Y por él te levantarías le darías todo el amor que pudieras, le darías tanto que no sabría que hacer con él, serias la mejor mama del mundo para el

"Tu Ai"

Alan no te dejo sola te dejo su más precioso tesoro, solo a ti te permitió tenerlo

Sonreíste con el corazón, a tu hijo

Era hora de salir a delante

"Ne Ai-chan?"

"Si, mama?"

"Que te parece ir a Francia, todavía quieres ir?"

"Por supuesto además no permitiría que no fueras ya habíamos acordado que iríamos, papa se hubiera enojado si no hubieras aceptado ir mama, mi deber ahora es ver por ti "

"Sonreíste aún más, entonces nos iremos a Francia"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Estabas en el aeropuerto de Tokio

Todos se despedían de ti y de Ai , lloraron por su partida pero sabían que irte te aria bien, debías aprender a vivir sin Alan y lo arias por tu hijo Ai no te derrumbarías

Prometiste visitarlos a todos

También ellos prometieron ir a visitarte

Nicolás dijo que los visitaría muy frecuentemente ya que tenía un contacto por unas temporadas para modelar en Europa

"Ni crean que dejare a mi hermana y mi sobrino anden por ahí solos, los estaré vigilando, entendieron"

"Sí señor", tanto tu como Ai estuvieron de acuerdo

Te despediste de la señora Nanami-san, de no ser por ella no hubieras conocido a Alan ni a tu hijo, la abrasaste fuertemente ella también te correspondió del mismo modo

Ai también abraso a su dulce abuela prometió llamarle siempre

La directora Misaki una gran mujer y una buena amiga para ti y tu esposo te dio palabras de aliento

"¡Ni se te ocurra rendirte Haru sino ya verás, eres una de mis mejores estudiante no me quedes en vergüenza!"

"Así lo are directora no la defraudare"

"más te vale"

"Y tu Ai mas te vale que vigiles que haga las cosas bien tu madre a veces es una despistada"

"Así lo are señora Misaki vigilare a mama"

"Oigan estoy oyendo "

Dijeron adiós a todos y subieron al avión tú y Ai vieron a lo lejos Japón tu tierra, era un adiós

"Ne mama?"

"Si Ai?"

"Tú crees que Francia sea grandiosa? Papa siempre decia que era hermosa"

"Si lo creo Ai "

"Ya verás mama tendrás mucho éxito no habrá nadie que no sepa de ti papa estará muy orgulloso de ti, él me dijo que siempre nos cuidarían desde el gran cielo"

Le sonreíste, "lo se Ai tu padre siempre nos cuidara, nunca lo olvidaremos porque lo amamos desde la más profundo de nuestro corazón "

"Mama te garantizo que la más grande felicidad nos aguarda"

"Como lo sabes?"

"Es un presentimiento mama tu confía en mi"

"así lo hare Ai",

Abrasaste a tu hijo y confiaste en sus palabras serian felices

Quien diría que ese viaje marcaria tu camino hacia la búsqueda de una nueva felicidad?

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Gracias chicos me alegra saber que les gusto la historia xd, por eso me esmere en terminar el capítulo número 2**

**GRACIAS **

**yoss natsuki, AgathaxB, Suno-Andrew, Kirana-Taisho, Faby Hola**

**Me da mucha alegría saber que les encanto XD**

**Haru ha tenido un camino muy difícil pero el tiempo la recompensara a ella y su pequeño Ai :) **

**Apartar de siguiente capítulo pasaran 5 años, espero que les haya encantado el capítulo 2**

**¡Nos vemos el capítulo 3 mina, tanto comentarios como críticas serán bien recibidos matane XD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICOS TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO Y LESGUSTE XD**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su dueño absoluto es Akira Amano y yo solo soy dueña de esta historia y otras a futuro, al igual que los personajes oc,**

**CAPITULO TRES: LOS GIROS DEL DESTINO**

Risas, el canto de los violines, los chelos, el piano y la voz de las hermosas cantantes parisienas, los invitados vestían galantemente con sus mejores trajes, las parejas resplandecían de placer ante la hermosa música que los invitaba a sucumbir ante ella y bailar toda la noche, en ese lugar solo había grandes personajes ilustre del todo el mundo, los más importantes, desde empresarios, banqueros, cantantes, modelos , actores, diseñadores y mafiosos, desde el balcón principal de la gran residencia se podía apreciar la hermosa torre Eiffel brillar con magnificencia

La mansión Mercier una de las más importantes de Francia resplandecía como gran anfitriona, Alberte Mercier un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba al lado de su esposa y su hija con una gran sonrisa atendiendo a sus invitados siendo un hombre poderos por ser uno de los banqueros más importantes de todo el mundo, todos sus fiestas las asía con gran prestigio siendo destacadas y muy afamadas en el campo social para cualquiera, pero solo los más importantes gozaban el honor de ser invitado

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

justo por eso él se encontraba ahora siendo rodeado por una gran cantidad de invitados y coquetas invitadas que trataban de simpatizar con él y su mano derecha, podía ver en sus ojos anaranjados fríos las intenciones de cada uno, su falsedad, sonrió con arrogancia, Gokudera se encontraba a un lado suyo con una cara de disgusto por tanto ajetreo cerca de ellos,

"tsk", Gokudera soltó un alarido irritado como queriendo arrojar unas cuantas dinamita a tanta gente insistente que no dejaba de molestarlos con estúpidas preguntas

sonrió internamente por fortuna sus demás guardianes no han creado alboroto y eso lo aliviaba desde hace un tiempo que ellos había desaparecido para disfrutar de la fiesta según Reborn asistir este evento era como atraer y reforzar a aliados muy importantes entre esos estaba el anfitrión Alberte Mercier, y dichos esas palabras el hitman fue el primero en desaparecer misteriosamente entre los invitados

Tsuna suspiro con fastidio

"Reborn era un embustero"

Y ahora se encontraba conversando con algunos líderes mafiosos más importantes de Francia hace un par de años que la famiglia Vongola había formado una alianza con algunas famiglias Francesas

Cualquiera que pusiera sus ojos en Tsunayoshi Sawada el gran líder Vongola podían percibir de el un aire confiado, de absoluto seguridad en sí mismo como si tuviera el mundo controlado en sus manos.

Siendo su famiglia la más importante de todo el mundo el líder Vongola era un hombre sumamente poderoso no había nadie que no lo conociera, siendo su famiglia participe en varios negocios, empresariales, bancarios, sociales

Incluso era aún más rico que el mismísimo anfitrión siendo la famiglia Vongola uno de los principales clientes de los bancos Mercier, después de todo la fortuna Vongola era sumamente inmensa nadie podía calcular cuánto poseían siendo su fortuna pasada por generaciones desde 400 años solo ha ido en aumento con el perfecto manejo del líder de dicha fortuna.

Le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír, pero si no se comportaba respetuosamente seguramente Reborn le metería una bala en el…

"meneur Vongola que alegría que haya venido"

"ha señor Mercier que gusto volver a verlo", los invitados que antes lo atosigaban con respeto se hicieron a un lado para darle paso al anfitrión y su familia, para saludar a su invitado de honor, pero aun así no se retiraron querían ser espectadores de la convivencia de dos grandes hombres de importante prestigio

el líder gran líder Vongola y el afamado y rico banquero Alberte Mercier, no todos los días puedes ver a hombres de gran prestigio en el mundo

El líder Vongola estrecho la mano del señor Alberte

Mercier también saludo respetuosamente al guardián de la Tormenta quien imito su saludo, después de todo estando en un lugar rodeado de gente Gokudera sabía que debía conservar la postura y dar un buena imagen como mano derecha que era del décimo Vongola debe estar siempre en alto el orgullo y la dignidad, permaneció aun lado del lider Vonogla en silencio, como su guardaespaldas

"Me alegra que haya podido asistir a esta fiesta líder Vongola sé que es un hombre muy ocupado"

"Descuide señor Mercier, es un placer haber asistido, me siento alagado el que usted me haya invitado"

"No por favor llámeme Alberte, me alegra que disfrute de la fiesta, después de todo es el honor para mí tenerlo como invitado, usted fue el que me ayudo a recuperar a mi adora hija Catherine"

El señor Mercier siempre estará agradecido con el líder Vongola por ayudar a encontrar a su hija , siendo un hombre importante y rico su hija se vio en peligro siendo secuestrada, tanta era su desesperación que recurrió pedir ayuda a un grupo de mafiosos para que lo ayudaran, pero la ayuda que pidió nunca se vio cumplida había dando una fuerte cantidad de dinero y no había aun resultados, pero todo cambio cuando el líder de al famiglia Vongola se enteró de su situación indiscutiblemente le ofreció su ayuda y logro recuperar a su amada hija descubriendo que los mafiosos a los que había pedido ayuda eran los responsables de su secuestro

"Mi esposa Claire y yo siempre estaremos agradecidos"

"Merci , meneur Vongola estoy muy agradecida que nos haya regresado nuestra hija, la esposa del señor Mercier sonrió con agradecimiento"

Tsuna vio la sinceridad de la familia Mercier ante sus agradecimientos y en respuesta sonrió con sinceridad, podía ser frio y a veces arrogante pero sabía responder con amabilidad, respeto y cortesía a las personas que poseían sinceros sentimientos y no mostraban falsedad alguna

La hija del señor Mercier se acercó a el tímidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, "merci por todo lo que ha hecho por mi señor Vongola siempre estaremos en deuda con usted, la jovencita le sonrió tímidamente, le gustaría bailar conmigo?"

Tsuna sonrió, al parecer término enamorando a la única y heredera del gran banquero Mercier, su intuición le decia que a dicho padre no le molestaría tenerlo de yerno, después de todo el poseía igual o mayor poder

Suspiro internamente siempre habían intentado atraparlo, pero ninguna mujer le había llamado la atención, nunca sería lo mismo su corazón estaba muy dañado para creer en cosas como el amor leal y sincero

Eran estupideces de ingenuos

Recordó aquella mujer de ojos que asemejaban al sol que hace 5 años le mostro la verdad de aquel sentimiento llamado amor frunció el ceño y sintió una punzada en su corazón, trata de alejar aquellos recuerdos insignificantes

Solo trataba con mujeres para pasar el rato nada más

Sonrió con galantería a la mujer rubia que estaba en frente de él tomo una de sus manos besándola, la joven de ojos verdes se sonrojo con más ahínco, "me encantaría Mademoiselle Catherine seria todo un honor bailar con tan hermosa mujer"

Todos los invitados miraron con gran asombro al líder de la famiglia Vongola bailar con gracia con la hija del señor Mercier

Las invitados lo observaban embelesadas, al igual que a su guardián de la Tormenta que también bailaba con una mujer de cabellos negros y largos, aunque este tenía una mirada de disgusto

"Por el bien del Décimo y la familia Vongola debo soportar esto", se repetía mentalmente Gokudera mientras que la mujer con la que bailaba le sonreía con insinuante coquetería y se le pegaba como lapa, Gokudera soltaba unas cuantos murmullos en Italiano que no eran más que groserías

Para las mujeres tener al líder Vongola y a sus guardianes en persona no era motivo de desaprovechar después de todo eran hombres poderosos y sumamente atractivos, serian el sueño de cualquier mujer poder atraparlos en especial a su líder que era todo un soltero casanova que ninguna mujer había podido atrapar,

Las espectadoras suspiraron con añoranza

se preguntaban quién sería la mujer capaz de conquistar el corazón de tan cotizado hombre?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haru"

Una hermosos mujer de cabellos castaños cortos que portaba un largo y elegante vestido negro con destellos brillantes, volteo su mirara para buscar a quien la había llamado

Expandió su rostro con sorpresa

"¡NICOLAS!"

El joven de cabellera rubia cobriza y mirada azul celeste corrió alegremente al lado de la castaña

"Nicolás cuando volviste?"

El joven sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, " acabo de llegar hace un par de horas, como fui invitado también a esta fiesta no dude y vine"

"Y mira lo que me encuentro a mi pequeña hermanita y por cierto "

"where my nephew?"

La castaña suspiro

"Mi pequeño Ai, se dio a la fuga en cuanto llegamos un montón de invitadas lo rodearon"

"Jajajaja vaya sobrino mío tan pequeño y ya es popular, Nicolás se imaginó a su sobrino siendo asfixiado y pellizcado en las mejillas por un montón de mujeres"

No es que presumiera pero su sobrino era bastante adorable y en lo popular se parecía a su padre y al igual que el odiaba el acoso

Un momento recordó cuando él y Alan empezaron hacerse populares él siempre le gusto la atención y más si eran mujeres bienvenidas eran, al contrario de Alan que gruñía y fruncía el ceño jamás le gusto ese tipo de atención

Una sonrisa nostálgica recorrió sus finas facciones Ai cada día se parecía más a su padre, aunque en el carácter había influenciado mucho Haru lo cual no le molestaba para nada, no quería un sobrino gruñón, sonrió con más energía si Alan lo escuchara probablemente le hubiera dado una patada en el trasero

"De que te res Nicolás"

Al escuchar la voz de Haru Nicolás volteo al verla y sonrió

"Mi sobrino es todo un caso a igual que su padre"

Haru expandió sus ojos castaños y un brillo de alegría cruzo su mirada

"Si cada día se parece más a él", la castaña mostró una sonrisa esplendorosa

Hace ya 5 años que su esposo partió de este mundo, pero su recuerdo perduraría para siempre

Tan metidos estaba la pareja en sus recuerdos que no vieron a los invitados rodearlos con fascinación, expectación, alegría y admiración

"Miren es la gran diseñadora Haru Domine y el modelo americano Nicolás Travis"

"No pensé que estuvieran aquí comento una invitada emocionada"

"Pero que dices Alexa era bastante obvio que vendrían, la diseñadora Haru Domine es una de las más famosa y la más importantes diseñadora en el mundo de la moda y Nicolás Travis es uno de los modelos más cotizados y afamados de todos los tiempos"

"Y es más esos dos son familia"

"He?"

"Que no lo sabes ellos tiene una amistad de ase años, al parecer Nicolás era el mejor amigo del difunto marido de la Madame Domine y después de su muerte él ha estado cuidando de su familia"

"Valla en serio te sabes la vida de ellos"

La invitada sonrió con suficiencia, "por supuesto soy su fan "

"Y viste al pequeño hijo de Madame Domine es demasiado lindo no había visto a un niño tan hermoso como el quise abrazarlo fuertemente pero él se fue corriendo", con voz pesada la invitada suspiro en decepción, "ese niño no cabe en duda que será realmente atractivo en un futuro es igual a su padre"

"Con un sonrojo la invitada miro ensoñadora a su amiga"

"Así?"

"Demasiado amiga, Madame Domine en verdad consiguió a un hombre tremendamente atractivo, vi una de sus fotos juntos ase años en una revista cuando Madame Haru apenas estaba apenas iniciando su carrera de diseñadora, su esposo también era diseñador y por cierto muy talentoso se decia que hubiera sido un diseñador famosísimo si lamentablemente no hubiera muerto tenía un gran talento los diseños que hiso en vida están valorados en una gran fortuna su talento era único"

"debo de confesar que me había enamorado del esposo de Madame Domine primera vista", comento embelesa la joven, "cuando lo vi en la revista ellos asían una pareja verdaderamente única, es una lástima lo que le paso, ella seguramente sufrió mucho es por eso que la admiro como modelo que soy ella se ha superado y se ha esforzado para llegar a la cima con determinación "

"Yo quiero ser como ella, Monic"

"Alexa y por qué no la saludas y quien sabe tal vez te invite a unirte a su grupo de modelos"

"Tú crees"

"Todo puede pasar amiga"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

Haru y Nicolás miraron con detenimiento a la multitud que se había juntado a su alrededor

La castaña sonrió y respondió todas las preguntas de sus fans, así como invitaciones a desfiles y propuesta de trabajo

Y Nicolás bueno…

Él estaba coqueteando suspiro mentalmente, valla hermano que tenia

Mientras hablaba con unos empresarios o más bien intentaban acortejarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, después de todo la castaña era una hermosa mujer y el hecho que fuera viuda no cabía en impedimento de los hombres en tratar de conquistarla, miro alrededor de la multitud si podía ver a su retoño pero no lo vio

Se preocupó, le había dado permiso a Ai de explorar pero no tan lejos de ella, después de todo su hijo era muy curioso

"Ai-chan donde te has metido?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

Un par de ojitos plateados grandes y redondos miraban con alegría, curiosidad y gran precaución a todas las personas que caminaban a su al redor, de vez en cuando las personas de detenían a mirarlo y le decían lindo y le pellizcaban las mejillas y revolvían su cabello de manera fuerte y dolorosa

"¡Eso era una tortura!"

Estaba aburrido, su madre le había dicho que no se alejara demasiado, pero fue tanta su curiosidad en mirar por los alrededores que se alejó sin darse cuenta

"Estaba perdido"

Si no regresaba al lado de su madre pronto la preocuparía, además debía cuidarla antes de que cualquier hombre intentara algo con ella, siempre que salían y iban a fiestas pasaba lo mismo los hombres intentaban coquetearle

A veces su mama era bastante ingenua y despistada no se daba cuenta de lo peligrosos que podían ser los hombres,

Siguió caminando pensativamente un buen rato hasta que tropezó con alguien

"Lo siento"

El niño alzo su mirada plateada para mirar en disculpa a la persona con quién había chocado, sus ojos plateados se ampliaron en interrogante a l ver a la mujer mirarlo con profunda sorpresa

Hasta podría decirse espanto?

Era muy bonita, pero no tanto como su mama

De alguna forma esa persona le parecía familiar

Mientras tanto aquella mujer lo miraba con sorpresa

"Ese niño"

"¡Esos ojos!"

Ai dio una reverencia en disculpa como su educación japonesa que su madre le enseño

"Lo siento nuevamente mademoiselle", se disculpó y empezó a caminar entre los invitados hasta desaparecer, dejando aquella mujer petrificada

"Madame Sereni", la mujer despertó de su impresión al ser llamada por uno de sus acompañantes

"¡EL NIÑO!"

Volteo su mirada bruscamente donde había desaparecido

"Esos ojos son como los de él", murmuro amargamente con dolor, para después correr por donde había desparecido aquel niño

"¡Madame Sereni a donde va!", el hombre intento llamarla pero fue ignorado

"ESE NIÑO NO SERA…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

Ai siguió de sus pensamientos interrogantes sobre esa mujer se le hacía conocida " la habrá visto en algún lado? "

La sensación de su presencia lo consterno

Tal vez la vio en uno de los trabajos de su mama, salió de sus cavilaciones cuando escucho unas risas burlonas infantiles de unos niños todos vestidos galantemente como el de esmoquin negro, miro al grupo de niños un unos cuantos años mayores que el molestando a un chico más menor que el, frunció el ceño en molestia cuando vio a un niño empujar al chico hasta tirarlo en el suelo mientras se reían de el

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

"Jajajaja eres un debilucho miren chicos ni si quiera puede defenderse", comento con burla y superioridad el niño pelirrojo que parecía ser el líder del grupo

"Qué vergüenza enserio eres el heredero de tu famille?", los niños rieron con sorna

"Seguramente tu famille es igual de débil que tu"

Algunos invitados que miraban la escena no hicieron ni un ápice de moverse para ayudar al pequeño niño, después de todo esos niños eran hijos de mafiosos y no deseaban meterse en problemas

El pelirrojo con diversión tomo del cuello al niño tembloroso mientras alzaba uno de sus brazos para golpearlo con un puñetazo

Las risas de los demás niños solo lo alentaron para golpearlo más fuerte

Pero su acción fue impedida cuando que alguien sostenía su muñeca fuertemente antes que llegara a golpear al otro niño que trataba con miedo de protegerse

Las risas cesaron

Y el niño pelirrojo molesto miro a la persona que sostenía su muñeca, era un niño más joven que él , sus ojos plateados lo miraban con profunda molestia

"¡Como te atreves a interferir en mi diversión!", siseo con enojo y arrogancia el pequeño pelirrojo

"No es correcto lastimar y humillar a las personas de esa manera"

"Es bajo y de cobardes", con voz fría Ai dicto bastante serio para actuar como un niño de tan solo 8 años y medio

Sus ojos plateados miraron con sagacidad filosa a los abusadores, su padre a pesar de su edad corta aun podía recordarlo aunque fuera pocos los recuerdos que tuviera de él, siempre le mostro los valores que siempre debía tener si quería ser un ser humano respetable y digno de un buena vida

Y lo que estaban haciendo esos chicos iba en contra de todos los ideales y códigos de moral que su padre le había enseñado

El pelirrojo se zafó bruscamente de su agarre

"¡Tu como te atreves a interrumpir mi diversión que acaso no sabes quién soy?!", pregunto con petulancia altanera le pequeño brabucón mientras que los demás chicos empezaron acercarse a su líder

Ai lo ignoro y camino hasta agacharse y ayudar al niño que hace unos momentos estaba en el suelo tirado

"Estas bien", pregunto Ai preocupado mientras miraba si poseía alguna herida grave, para después sonreírle y ofrecerle su mano para que se levantara

El niño acepto con nervios su ayuda, una vez que estuvo de pie se escondió protectoramente detrás de Ai

"Miren el cobarde se fue a refugiar de tras de ese tonto ingenuo, deberíamos darles su merecido"

El grupo de niños miraron maliciosamente a Ai y al niño más pequeño

"Je pero mira quien habla de cobardes tu que lastimaste aun niño más pequeño que tú y además que necesitas de su grupo de tontos para que te ayuden a lastimar a otros

Yo diría que tú eres el cobarde", Ai hablo con voz burlona que solo logro enfurecer aún más a los niños

"¡ME LAS PAGARAS TONTO!"

El pelirrojo lanzo un puñetazo directo en la cara de Ai pero este lo esquivo fácilmente e hiso aun lado al niño que estaba atrás de él, empezó a esquivar todos los golpes de ese tonto brabucón

Mientras que el resto de su grupo miraban con asombro como el niño más joven que ellos maneja como si nada los golpes de su jefe y más el niño de mirada plateada solo esquivaba los golpes no los regresaba ni aunque tuviera la oportunidad de golpearlo

"El solo se defendía"

"¡Tú como te atreves a esquivar mis golpes soy el hijo mayor y futuro heredero del líder de la famille Dupont!"

"Tengo dinero y prestigio no permitiré que alguien como tú se atreva a burlarse de mí"

"Aunque tengas dinero y el prestigio no significa debas lastimas a otros debes disculparte", con vos profunda mientras esquivaba los golpes Ai intento razonar con el niño para que se disculpara

"¡Tú quién eres para decime que hacer!"

"¡Chicos atrápenlo a él y al cobarde y denle su merecido!"

Los demás niños empezaron a rodearlo junto con el otro chico que se encontraba asustado

Ai suspiro no quería armar un escándalo, "había prometido a su mama portarse bien pero si las cosas continuaban a si no tendría más opción que patear a esos brabucones"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Tsuna estaba aún más aburrido después de bailar con la señorita Catherine, el señor Mercier los había dejado solos, entendiendo muy bien el significado de las palabras del señor Mercier

"Nos retiramos disfruten de la fiesta"

Quería que pasara más tiempo con su querida hija a ver si pasaba algo entre ellos

Un suspiro cansado paso en por su mente siempre lo mismo

Y ahora como escapaba de la hija del señor Mercier y del resto de las mujeres que lo habían rodeado mirándolo con fascinación o como un carnívoro asechando a su presa

"Si Hibari lo viera así seguramente le diría estúpido herbívoro con una sonrisa arrogante plantada en su cara"

"Se sentía asechado y si daba un paso en falso seguramente sería devorado"

"A veces las mujeres podían ser letales"

"Y muy pero muy letales"

"¡DECIMO!"

"Ha, Gokudera que ocurre?"

El resto de las mujeres voltearon a ver con emoción al guapo guardián de la Tormenta

El peli plateado sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo

Acabo de recibir un llamado de nuestros socios de Florencia ha surgido un inconveniente

"Entiendo", el semblante de Tsuna cambio a uno serio miro a la hija del señor Mercier tomo su mano besándola

"Disculpe mademoiselle debo retirarme también", dio una reverencia elegante al resto de las mujeres mientras les sonreía galantemente, lentamente fue alejándose a paso firme y rápido lejos de ellas, mientras que las jóvenes sonrojadas veían a los dos hombres apuestos irse

La seriedad de los hombres fue desaparecido lentamente

Hasta que soltaron un sonoro suspiro de alivio

"Gracias Gokudera me has salvado la vida esas mujeres estuvieron a punto de devorarme", sonrió juguetonamente el castaño

"Descuide Decimo siempre lo ayudare cuando tenga problemas, no importa en la situación en la que se encuentre"

"Por cierto Gokudera como lograste escaparte de esa mujer?", pregunto un curioso Tsuna

La cara del guardián de la Tormenta cambio a una morada de espanto, "deshacerme de esa mujer me costó demasiado decimo"

Tsuna soltó una carcajada

"Creo que a todos nosotros nos han pasado las mujeres son difíciles"

"Yo diría demasiado decimo"

"Es por eso que no deseo involúcrame tanto con ellas solo lastiman sin piedad, son frívolas, interesadas, codiciosas "

"Vacías sin sentimiento"

Las únicas mujeres que estaban fuera de ese catálogo eran las que integraban su famiglia el resto no le importaba en absoluto

El guardián de la Tormenta miro con sorpresa a su amigo y jefe para después cambar su expresión a tristeza

"Decimo…"

Su amigo todavía no olvida a esa mujer

Aún seguía lastimado

"Olvida lo que dije Gokudera vallamos a buscar a los demás"

"Si decimo esos idiotas deben andar haciendo puras estupideces y más esa vaca estúpida"

"Calma Gokudera Lambo ya está entrado en esa etapa es normal, entre carcajadas Tuna comento"

Tan encimados estaban en su conversación

Que no cedieron cuenta que justo aun lado de ellos cruzo una castaña que mantenía una conversación muy alegre y amena con un joven de cabellos dorados cenizos

La joven mujer choco levemente su hombro con el hombre alto castaño aunque ambos no voltearon a verse mientras caminaban sintieron una descarga eléctrica que logro acelerara su corazón

"¡Que fue eso?!"

Tanto la mujer como el hombre voltearon su mirada pero no encontraron a nadie

"Pasa algo Haru?"

"Ocurre algo malo Decimo?"

"No nada"

respondieron al unísono ambos para después caminar y perderse completamente entre caminos diferentes llenos de invitados

no lograron verse pero quien sabe los giros del destino tal vez en algún momento los ponga en el mismo camino

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR **

**Hola chicos lamento la tardanza pero la escuela no madeja mucho tiempo TT_TT**

**Lamento no actualizar durante tanto tiempo, pero logre subir el capítulo :), espero y les guste, eso si no dejare de publicar pero tal vez me tome un poquito más dela cuenta **

**Por fin aparecieron Haru y Tsuna después de 5 años aunque todavía no se han visto y quién sabe cuándo se verán?**

**(Secreto) XD**

**Por cierto si tiene dudas en algunas palabras aquí están las traducciones, algunas palabras son francesas y otras en inglés e italiano xd **

**where my nephew: dónde está mi sobrino en ingles**

**meneur: señor en francés**

**Merci: gracias en francés**

**Mademoiselle: señorita en francés**

**Madame: señora en francés**

**Famille: familia en francés**

**Famiglia: familia en italiano **

**Gracias por sus cometarios:**

**AgathaxB, mary-animeangel,** **yoss natsuki,** ** ,** **Faby Hola,** **Chokoreto Hime, Sayaneko-chan,** **KuroChan,** **sakura tsukiyomi lefey,** **Fernando,** **floraa-chan,** **Kirana-Taisho**

**Me dan energía para publicar XD**

**¡No vemos hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Ya saben tanto sus comentarios como criticas serán bien recibidos XD **

**¡Matane! **


	4. Chapter 4

**GRACIAS CHICOS POR TODOS SUS COMETARIOS ME DIERON ANIMOS PARA SUBIR LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDE EL SIGUIENTE CAPIRULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE n_n**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su dueño absoluto es Akira Amano y yo solo soy dueña de esta historia y otras a futuro, al igual que los personajes oc,**

**CAPITULO CUATRO: JUGADAS INESPERADAS **

La castaña miraba con preocupación por todos lados entre la multitud de invitados si podía encontrar a su pequeño retoño, ase un buen rato que su hijo se había ido y no ha regresado, su corazón se apreso de angustia

"Haru nos separaremos para buscar a Ai, no te preocupes ese niño debe de andar jugando por ahí ya ves que pronto aparecerá"

"Está bien Nicolás"

El hermano de la castaña rápidamente empezó a moverse lejos de Haru mientras miraba por todos lados si podía ver a ase chiquillo tan travieso y problemático

"Adonde te has metido sobrino travieso?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

"Yare yare, Lambo-sama está divirtiéndose", comento un muy alegre adolecente de 16 años siendo rodeado de muchas chicas incluso algo mayores que el

Los demás guardianes se encontraban en la misma situación aunque más incómodos

"Esto es extremadamente peligroso", susurro por lo bajo el guardián del Sol mientras trataba de alejar a una mujer que se le había encimado

Si su esposa lo viera en esta situación seguramente le daría una EXTREMA golpiza

"Jajajaja creo que tienes razón Ryohei esto es muy peligroso"

"¡Las mujeres son extremadamente peligrosas!"

"Kufufufu concuerdo contigo si mi querida Nagi viera este acosos seguramente ya hubiera roto nuestro compromiso", comentó con cierto desagrado el guardián de la Niebla mientras trataba de alejarse de sus acosadoras personales

"Tal vez debería lanzarles una ilusión Kufufufu"

"Ma, ma, ma calma Mukuro no debemos armar escandalo lo prometimos a Reborn y Tsuna"

"Kufufufu no me importa si estas mujeres no se alejan de mi yo mismo me desare de ellas, aunque ave-chan está pasándolo peor kufufufu"

Todos miraron a la Nube Vongola ser amontonado por un montón de mujeres una hasta descaradamente lo abrazo

"¡KYAAAAAAAAA QUE GUAPO ERES!"

Todos palidecieron

Hibari había aprendido a controlarse en algunos lugares pero esto es cruzaba cualquier límite de el

"Hn silencio herbívoras" "Kamikorosu"

Habiari había sacado sus tonfas muy dispuesto a golpear a esas molestas y estúpidas herbívoras

Las mujeres al escuchar esa profunda y atractiva frase dicha en la lengua materna del guarían Vongola no pudieron controlarse y exclamaron su emoción

"¡KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Una vena de molestia apareció en el rostro de Hibari sus ojos ensombrecieron y alzo sus tonfas dispuesto a morderlas hasta la muerte

"Kyoya tranquilízate al extremo no puedes lastimar a las señoritas recuerda que dijiste que no harías nada violento"

"Silencio herbívoro hare lo que me dé la gana"

"Kufufufu por mi puedes morderlas hasta la muerte ave-chan, no me molesta en absoluto"

"Cállate herbívoro piña"

"Oya quieres pelea nubecita"

"Ma,ma, calma chicos no hagan alboroto recuerden que lo prometimos"

"Kufufu yo nunca prometí nada a Tsunayoshi él no me gobierna"

"Hn ese tonto omnívoro no me interesa"

Al escuchar las palabras de los guardianes de la Niebla y la Nube

El guardián de la Lluvia suspiro en derrota

No podía con ellos solo

Tanto Hibari como Mukuro se miraron con molestia poniéndose en posición de ataque

Y empezaron a golpearse las tonfas de Hibari rebotaron contra el tridente de Mukuro, no se medían para golpear y logrando espantar a todas las chicas que estaban cerca de los guardianes

"¡KYAAAAAAAAA CORRAN!"

"¡CHICAS A DONDE VAN!", grito un Lambo al ver que perdía la atención de las chicas, mientras ellas huían por sus vidas, pero el guardián del Rayo al ver a la Nube y la Niebla Vongola pelear se espanto

"Yare yare esto se está poniendo peligroso", el guardián del Rayo lentamente ponía distancia de los guardianes peligrosos

Recordó la otra vez que por andar distraído hablando por teléfono con una chica no se fijó que tanto Hibari y Mukuro estaban peleando en plena sala se metió justo en medio de la pelea

Fue completamente golpeada hasta la muerte

Estuvo un mes completo en cama esos sujetos no tenía piedad con nadie solo Tsuna-ni podía con ellos y Reborn pero no estaban

"Ryohei", llamo con precaución Takeshi a su compañero

"Entiendo al extremo", Ryohei asintió a lo que trataba de decir

Cuando llegaron Tusna y Gokudera cerca de sus guardianes

Tusna suspiro en cansancio

Y Gokudera grito, "¡IDIOTAS!"

Lambo estaba temblando de miedo, mientras que Ryohei sujetaba fuertemente a Hibari para evitar una pelea otra vez entre él y Mukuro que estaba siendo sujetado por Takeshi

Tsuna sabía muy bien que si no detenida la pelea esto pasaría a ser un caos total

"¡Qué sucede aquí!"

Todos lo voltearon a verlo

Para después ignorarlo

Eso causo que una vena de furia apareciera en el castaño

"¡TSUNA-NI QUE BUENO QUE VOLVISTE AYUDA!"

Rápidamente un Lambo traumatizado se escondió detrás de Tsuna

"No seas cobarde vaca estúpida"

"¡Cállate Bakadera no soy un cobarde solo soy precavido!"

Arremetió Lambo con enojo ante el guardián de la Tormenta

"Lo que digas mocoso pero para mí solo eres un llorón cobarde"

"¡CALLATE ESTUPIDERA!"

"¡QUE DIJISTE VACA IDIOTA!"

"¡ESTUPIDERA, ESTUPIDERA!"

"¡TSK MOCOSO TE MANDARE A VOLAR!"

"Herbívoro suéltame o "Kamikorosu"

"¡Al extremo Hibari cálmate no puedes pelear aquí!"

"Kufufufu tienes agallas Lluvia-chan para tratar de detenerme, pero si no me sueltas pagaras las consecuencias"

"Ma, ma calma Mukuro no es buen lugar para armar una pelea, piensa en las consecuencias"

"Kufufufu me importa poco las consecuencias"

El aura de Tsuna estaba subiendo completamente hasta volverse amenazador

Lambo tembló al sentir que dé a su hermano salía un aura mortífera

Gokudera trago grueso

Todos los demás sintieron una presencia asesina y voltearon su mirar hasta posarla en el líder Vongola, Ryohei y Takeshi tragaron grueso mientras que Hibari y Mukuro miraron interesados el espectáculo

Un Tsuna enojado era muy peligroso una pelea con el sería buena

"U..ustesd se atrevieron a ignorar…me he?", su mirada oscureció

"Tienen agallas", sonrió con dulzura el líder Vongola mientras que sus ojos castaños brillaban de alegría infantil, tendré que darles una lección

Gokudera tembló, al igual que Takeshi y Ryohei

Mientras que Lambo lloriqueo

Ahora si estaban todos fritos

"Wao quieres pelear omnívoro", no me contendré

"Kufufufu de eso estábamos hablando Tsunayoshi de una buena diversión"

"Vaya chicos no me esperaba que quisieran que les pateara el trasero en plena fiesta pero si así lo quieren"

"Me divertirán", con voz burlona y cantarina Tsuna había declarado sin vergüenza alguna

"Oya oya quien dice que en que no va salir plateado eres tu Tsunayoshi"

"Hn herbívoros ambos serán "Kamikorosu"

Y así los tres hombres más peligrosos de la mafia estaban dando una declaración de guerra

Los demás guardianes temblaron cuando esos tres se juntaban no había poder humano que los detuvieran su última pelea término por destruir la mansión Cavallone

Pobre de Dino que por tratar de ser mediador termino siendo el que pagara todos los platos rotos

Al recordar ese suceso imploraron que no ocurriera lo miso con la Mansión Mercier

"Jajajajajaja eres un cobarde", al escuchar esa frase insultante los jóvenes mafiosos voltearon a ver donde provenían los insultos y las risas burlonas

Todos los Vongola vieron a unos niños molestar a un más pequeño, un niño pelirrojo que parecía ser el líder del grupo burlonamente empujo al niño que estaban molestando, mientras que los demás niños se reían ponzoñosamente

Miraron al resto de invitados mirar esa escena pero no hicieron nada al respecto a simple vista se sabían que eran hijos de mafiosos por lo emblemas que poseían sus ropas después de todo la gente normal no se atrevería a involucrase en esos asuntos por miedo a traer represarías y más si eran arruinar la diversión de algún hijo caprichoso de algún mafioso

Tsuna miro con seriedad la acción de los niños pequeños

"Yare yare creen que debamos intervenir?", pregunto Lambo al ver el abuso de los niños a uno menor que ellos

"Che esos mocosos arrogantes"

Cuando el guardián de la Tormenta iba a dar un paso asía esos mocoso al igual que Tsuna al ver que el mocoso pelirrojo iba a golpear al menor

Pero después detuvieron su andar con sorpresa cuando vieron a un niño salir de la nada y sujetar con fuerza el brazo del chiquillo

Miraron como aquel niño de una singular y única mirada plateada que atraía la mirada de cualquiera ayudaba al niño que había sido lastimado

Podían escuchar perfectamente la disputa que tenían los infantes

Aquel niño actuaba demasiado maduro para su edad al intentar razonar con los demás mayores y mostrarles su error, pero los demás no lo tomaron bien en especial ese chico pelirrojo que trato de golpearlo

Tusna iba nuevamente intervenir pero se detuvo al ver que ese pequeño niño esquivaba con facilidad los golpes del pelirrojo, para ser un niño pequeño sabia defenderse y muy bien

Los demás guardianes vieron entre sorpresa y entretenimiento la pelea de los niños

"Tsuna-ni no deberíamos intervenir?"

"Mh?"

"Deberíamos esperar?"

"Esperar?"

"Ese niño está controlando las cosas muy bien", además se ha estado conteniendo para golpear a ese pequeño brabucón, comento divertido Tsuna

Se está conteniendo? Pregunto un interesado Lambo

"Che Vaca Idiota ni siquiera te das cuentas, ese mocoso a esta esquivando los golpes y aunque tenga la oportunidad de golpearlo no lo ha hecho en cambio ha intentado razonar con el estúpido mocoso"

"Ese mocoso es incluso mejor que tú para pelear", comento burlón Gokudera

"¡CALLATE ESTUPIDERA!"

"kufufu ver esto es divertido y entretenido"

"Hn herbívoros quiero pelea no ver a crías de herbívoros pelear entre sí"

"Ma,ma Hibari cálmate"

"Al extremo ese niño sabe defenderse tal vez debería enseñarle unas cuantos movimientos"

"Tsuna de que famiglia crees que sea? pregunto curioso Takeshi"

"Mh?, no lo sé pero hay algo en ese niño que no puedo descifrar es como si…"

Todos voltearon a ver con curiosidad al líder Vongola

Para después fijar su vista al niño de mirada plateada que estaba siendo rodeado por el resto de los demás mocosos brabucones

"Bueno creo que es hora de intervenir", hablando para sí mismo Tsuna comenzaba a caminar hacia ese niño que le causaba una sensación familiar

Pero de quién?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

"¡AI!"

"¡AI DONDE RAYOS TE METISTES!", grito Nicolás

Los gritos de un guapo rubio resonaron por todo el salón atrayendo la atención de los invitados

"Este niño travieso nada más anda preocupándonos a su madre y a mi"

"Yo que quería divertirme con unas guapas chicas europeas pero no tenía que ser mi sobrino travesó el que me pusiera en esta situación", entre murmuros decepcionados Nicolás veía pasar despampanantes mujeres de gran belleza que lo invitaban a seguirlas lanzándole un giño coqueto, se mostró tentado pero recordó a su pequeña hermana y su cara angustiosa por no encontrar a ese pequeño chiquillo

Con un suspiro cansado Nicolás siguió su búsqueda

Pero su andar termino, su mirada palideció y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al ver a una mujer que corría apresurada y miraba con desesperación por todos lados como…

Si tratara de encontrar a alguien?

No pude ser

Que hace ella aquí?

Habrá visto?...

No eso no tenía que pasar, tenía que sacar de aquí a Haru y Ai antes de que…

Algo malo sucediera

Emprendiendo carreras y con más fuerza Nicolás corrió por el salón en búsqueda de Ai

Por el bien de ellos tengo que sacarlos de aquí

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

Haru caminaba detenidamente por el salón en búsqueda de su pequeño Ai

"Solo espero que Nicolás los haya encontrado"

"Madame Domine", la castaña miro al anfitrión y a su esposa venir directamente hasta ella

"Es una alegría tenerla con nosotros esta noche", el señor Mercier galantemente tomo una de las manos de la castaña besándola,

"La alegría es mío Monsieur Mercier, Madame Mercier como siempre todo es maravilloso"

Los anfitriones sonrieron

"Ho, Madame Domine espero impaciéntenme su nueva colección, mi hija y yo estamos muy ansiosas y ansiamos ser las primeras en usar su nueva línea"

"Me entere que participara un desfile en Italia"

"Si será en Silicia me han dado una invitación junto a otros diseñadores para mostrar las nuevas colecciones de Verano, pero primero tendré que atender unos cuantos negocios en Florencia tengo planeado abrir una cadena de butiks en Italia"

"¡Esplendido!"

"¡Entonces Catherine y yo no dudaremos en ir verdad querido!"

"Si es lo que deseas mi amour"

La castaña sonrió

"Entonces Madame Mercier la estaré esperando a usted y su hija en el desfile", con una sonrisa Haru miro a los Mercier

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

Los ojos plateados de Ai miraban con cautela a los demás chicos que los habían rodeado, si las cosas se estaban poniendo feas no sabía que explicación le daría a su mama si lograra verlo así, pero por ahora debería preocuparse la seguridad del chico y la suya

"Será mejor que te vayas", Ai le susurro por lo bajo

"He?, usted estará bien"

Ai volteo a verlo y le sonrió con esas sonrisa característica que era muy parecida a la de su madre

"Por supuesto yo soy muy fuerte estaré bien"

"Gracias"

El jovencito con un asentamiento de entendimiento se alejó de Ai y de los demás niños

"¡OYE ADONDE VAS COBARDE!"

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de ir tras el

"No puedo permitirte que vayas tras él" , Ai se colocó enfrente de el

"¡QUE DIJISTE!", siseo de repugnancia el brabucón,

"¡CHICOS GOLPEENLO!"

"¡A SUS ÓRDENES!"

Todos habían rodeado mientras que él se puso en posición de pelea

Y cuando iban justo iban a golpear al pequeño…

"Vaya vaya se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes pequeño"

Todos voltearon a ver dónde provenía esa voz burlona

Ai miro detenidamente al hombre alto castaño que vestía un traje caro Italiano pero lo que llamo su atención fueron…

Sus ojos

de un extraño color anaranjado estaban llenos de una fuerza y poder que ciertamente lograban estremecerlo, el hombre lo miro directamente a los ojos lo que logro sorprenderlo, para después pasar su mirada al chico pelirrojo

quien eres tú que no vez que estamos ocupados vete o quieres pagar las consecuencias mi famille se encargara de ti, muy amenazadoramente el niño había declarado descaradamente al castaño

El hombre le dedico una sonrisa burlona para después carcajear pequeño Fernande Dupont ,esa es una amenaza, la sonrisa del castaño se agrando aún más con burla

"¡COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE?!"

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA TU LO LAMENTA…!"

Antes de terminar la frase el pelirrojo fue cayado por sus pequeños subordinados tapándole la boca

"¡USTEDES PERO QUE RAYOS HACEN!"

"jeune monsieur Dupont Fernande ese hombre es…"

"Von…gola Decimo"

"El…"

"Líder de los Vongola"

Comento uno de los pequeños subordinados de niño pelirrojo que temblaba de miedo

"¡¿Qué?!"

Ai solo mira a los niños temblar de susto e incluso el brabucón pelirrojo mostro temor en su cara arrogante al escuchar la palabra Vongola

"Que es Vongola?", se preguntó curioso Ai así mismo

"¡No sabes de los Vongola!", pregunto un niño asombrado

Ai lo miro pensativo mientras posaba una de sus manos en su mentón tratando de recordar

"Nose que son?", pregunto curioso Ai ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa descuidada dejando la seriedad de lado y mostrando una sonrisa demasiado infantil que provoco en Tsuna una extraña familiaridad

Era como un…

deja vu

dejando de lado esa sensación Tsuna sonríe así el pequeño niño de mira plateada que de algún modo le provoca ser suave y cariñoso con el

"¡QUE NO SABES QUIENES SON LOS VONGOLA , COMO ES ESO POSIBLE TONTO , LOS VONGOLA SON LA FAMILLE MAS PODEROSA DE TODAS!"

"Famille?", Pregunta pensativo Ai

"¡IDIOTA LA MAFIA!"

"¡LOS VONGOLAS SON DE LA MAFIA ITALIANA Y LOS MAS FUERTES!"

"¡Mafia!", Ai repite la oración para sí mismo con sorpresa

Al decirle la palabra mafia al niño de ojos plateados Tsuna pensó que se espantaría ya que de inmediato noto que el infante era un civil podía percibir esa inocencia en sus ojos que otros niños relacionados con la mafia no tenían, tal vez él se asustaría de el…

"¡QUE INTERESANTE!"

"¡ENTONCES USTED ES EL LIDER DE A FAMILLE VONGOLA SEÑOR, ESO ES INCREIBLE!"

"¡¿QUE?!"

gritaron al unísono los presentes mientras los niños lo miraban como un bicho raro ya que siempre que decían que eran de la mafia las personas no relacionadas con ella salían despavoridos

Pero él sonreía con curiosidad y asombro mas no temor

EN QUE RAYOS PENSABA ESE TONTO, se repetían mentalmente los niños

Tsuna por un momento se quedó estupefacto para después carcajear de diversión

Pero que niño más raro se había topado

Le agradaba

"Entonces no tienes miedo a la mafia pequeño?", con una sonrisa burlona Tsuna cuestiono

Ai simplemente lo miro sonriente

"Nop"

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA!", gruño por lo bajo el pelirrojo hacia el pequeño Ai

"Y porciento señorito Dupont Fernande que es eso que soy un idiota"

Al escuchar esas palabras del décimo Vongola los pequeños temblaron de miedo

"Sabias usted que su padre y yo somos conocidos y tenemos una alianza"

"Qué clase de hijo es usted para actuar tan indigno hacia su famiglia siendo un brabucón arrogante que lastima a los más débiles"

Pregunto Tsuna con una voz fría que golpeaba como un látigo cruel

Ai sintió la atención del ambiente, ese hombre podía provocar mucho miedo si se le provocaba

"La mafia no es para hacer esas estupideces actúa con porte niño tonto y date cuenta de tus acciones solo traen deshonor a tu famiglia", con vos fría y represora Tsuna mostró su descontento

"Será mejor que se vayan y no vuelvan hacer estupideces", secamente Tsuna había pronunciado esas palabras que sonaban a una amenaza

"¡S-SI SEÑOR!" , como con esas palaras los niños corrieron muy lejos del castaño y del niño de mirada plateada

Ai vio como los niños corrían asustados miro el hombre de ojos fríos anaranjados voltear a verlo después de unos segundos su mirada se suavizo y empezó a carcajear

"Vaya con tan poco y se asustaron y yo que pensé que no me creerían"

"Era una broma?", pregunto Ai contrariado

El castaño le sonrió

"No te diste cuenta", pregunto divertido

"El negó para nada más bien era como si estuviera a punto de atacarlos y pensé que lo haría", respondió claro y directo el pequeño

"Y tu tuviste miedo?" Esta vez pregunto con seriedad el castaño

"No porque a pesar de sonar duro usted había mostrado amabilidad al tratar de ayudarme y regañar a esos chicos aunque creo que se pasó", respondió con una sonrisa grande e infantil el pequeño que logro desconcertar a Tsuna

El castaño se acercó al pequeño y cariñosamente acaricio sus cabellos negros ese niño le causaba ternura aparte de su sobrino Ryu el hijo de su oni-san

"Eres un chico extraño lo sabias", hablo divertido Tsuna

Causando una mirada desconcertada del pequeño para después hacer un mohín chistoso no soy raro, contesto con infantilismo

"El castaño amplio sus ojos ante sus actos infantiles le recordaron a alguien", sonrió

Ai miro extrañado al hombre castaño de extraña mirada naranja al ver sus sonrisa

"¡DECIMO!"

"Ha Gokudera", Tsuna sonrió a su amigo y mano derecha, si estoy bien

El pequeño miro curioso como de la nada aparecería un hombre de singular cabellera plateada y ojos verde que voltearon haberlo con mucho análisis, mientras que detrás del hombre peli plateado aparecieron más hombres vestidos con traje negro

"¡Tsuna te adelantaste!", grito un sonriente Takeshi

"Yare yare Tsuna-ni se apuntó solo a ser el héroe"

"¡Al extremo yo también quería intervenir!"

"Ryohei-ni no puedes hacer eso son niños"

"Herbívoro me debes una pelea"

"Kufufufu que acaso no te gusto la pelea que vimos"

"Hn cállate herbívoro no estoy interesado en pelear con crías de herbívoros", dicto con voz áspera y algo frívola Hibari mirando al infante

"No soy una cría de herbívoro", con un mohín indignado Ai miro al hombre al cual llamaban Hibari

Todos voltearon a verlo con sorpresa

"Oya oya pero que niño tan interesante tenemos aquí"

"Eres un herbívoro molesto"

Ai mostro una mueca indignada, "¡no soy molesto usted fue el que me insulto!"

"Kufufu pero que niño tal divertido"

"¡Al extremo yo también quería pelear en un desafío!"

"Hn no estoy interesado", respondo con desinterés Hibari

Es el niño que ayudo al pequeño que estaban molestando verdad?, pregunto sonriente Takeshi, mientras se agachaba a la altura de Ai y frotaba una de sus manos en los cabellos negros de Ai

"Eres un chico muy valiente lo sabias pequeño, de que famiglia eres?"

"El no pertenece a ninguna famiglia es un civil", respondió Tsuna hacia sus guardianes logrando sorprender a su guardianes

"Che mocoso sabes lo peligroso que es meterte en esos problemas si te sigues metiendo terminaras con una tremenda golpiza, no vuelvas hacer algo estúpido otra vez", fastidioso Gokudera miro al niño con su ceño muy característico

"Pero no podía permitir que lo lastimaran que persona dejaría a alguien que necesitara ayuda"

"Acaso eres tonto no agás cosas que te costaran niño estúpido"

Ai hiso un mohín molesto y desesperado

"¡No soy estúpido cabeza de pulpo!"

"¡Que!"

Gokudera al igual que los demás guardianes ampliaron la mirada ante ese casi olvidado apodo del guardián de la tormenta

Solo existía una persona en el mundo que había tenido el coraje y las agallas de insultar a la mano derecha del líder Vongola

La mujer estúpida no solo es una coincidencia , pensó Gokudera haberla visto en ese niño incluso tenía la misma mueca tonta que la mujer solía lanzarle

"Tsk eres un niño estúpido"

"¡No soy estupi…" pero sus protestas fueron calladas usando el guardián de la Tormenta también froto su mano en su pequeña cabeza e iba a lanzarle unas cuantas palabras mordaces a ese hombre que le decia estúpido pero decidió callar cuando el hombre le lanzo una sonrisa que podía decirse era …

Cariñosa?

"Eres estúpido pero Valente"

Todos miraron consternados a Gokudera que sonreía cariñosamente al pequeño

Takeshi que estaba a la altura del niño vio a su amigo sonreír como nunca lo había visto y era a causa de ese niño

Este chico misterioso que por alguna razón despedía un aire familiar?

Tsuna miro a su amigo y mano derecha pera después mirar al pequeño que miraba curioso al platinado

Ese niño su intuición le decia que era importante pero para qué?

"Yare yare creo que estoy viendo una pesadilla estupidera está sonriendo como idiota"

"¡Al extremo estoy de acuerdo!"

"¡QUE DIJERON IMBECILES!"

"Nada", respondieron tanto Lambo como Ryohei con inocencia

"¡Jajajaja estupidera esa es buena, rio divertido Ai esos sujetos eran muy divertidos!"

"¡Qué dijiste mocoso!"

"Para estar en la mafia y ser la famille Vongola son muy diferentes a lo que pensaba"

Todos alzaron una ceja interrogante asía el infante

"Como sabes que somos los Vongola?"

"M?", el niño los miro curioso

"Ha, eso él lo descubrió por culpa de esos chiquillos", respondió descuidadamente Tsuna?

"Jajajaja vaya no nos tienes miedo?", pregunto divertido Takeshi

Ai negó con una sonrisa infantil

"Kufufufu que chico tan interesante no crees ave-chan?"

"Cállate herbívoro"

"Yare yare ya van a pelear"

"Che ni se les ocurra molestar al décimo con sus estúpidas discusiones"

"Mama calma Gokudera"

"¡AL EXTREMO AY QUE VER QUIEN ES EL MAS FUERTE!"

"Che cállate estúpido cabeza de césped"

Discusión tras discusión y amenaza tras amenaza, gritos y risas que empezaban a llamar la a tención de los demás Ai miro con sorpresa y diversión a los Vongola

"Quien diría que los mafiosos fueran divertidos"

"Te diviertes?", Pregunto curioso Tsuna

El pequeño alzo su mirada hacia el castaño que el dedicaba una sonrisa divertida

"Sip"

"Es verdad no me he presentado comento el guardián de la Lluvia mientras miraba a Ai"

Takeshi miro brevemente a Tsuna como si pidiera permiso para decir sus nombres el castaño asintió con la cabeza dando permiso, después de todo ese pequeño solo lo verían una vez no había peligro con mencionar sus nombres a un niño civil o sí?

"Mi nombre es Takeshi Yamamoto", se presentó respetuosamente el moreno

"El que grita mucho al extremo es Ryohei Sasagawa", el guardián apunto en dirección al peliblanco que alzaba los puños enérgicamente mientras gritaba a todo pulmón extremo

"La persona que ríe extraño es Mukuro Rokudo", jamás menciones nada sobre su peinado que tiene forma de…

"Kufufufu dijiste algo Yamamoto Takeshi"

"No nada", con nerviosismo Takeshi respondió, Ai rápidamente capto el mensaje del guardián

"El que dice herbívoros y tiene la mirada molesta es Kyoya Hibari, le gustan las peleas y no le gustan estar rodeado de muchas personas, es un antisocial"

"Que dijiste herbívoro?"

"Jajajaja Nada"

"El más joven de todos es nuestro hermano Lambo Bovino"

"Yare yare y yo que quería salir con unas cuantas chicas"

"Y el que está peleando y gritando puras groserías es Gokudera Hayato, él es un…"

"Sigue hablando estúpido fanático del beisbol y te meteré una dinamita en el … "

iba surgir con su insulto pero cuando vio al mocoso reír lo miro ceñudamente

"¡De que te ríes mocoso estúpido!"

"De ti cabeza de pulpo"

"¡Que dijiste!", con furia Gokudera iba hacia el mocoso que se atrevió a insultarlo

"Ma,ma,ma calma Gokudera él no lo decia a propósito hablo Takeshi calmadamente antes de que fuera por el pequeño niño"

"Che cállate fanático del béisbol y suéltame ese mocoso esta buscado pelea conmigo", con voz y cara enojada el guardián de la Tormenta miro a un sonriente niño

"Yare yare ya eres un adulto Gokudera no seas infantil y te pongas a pelear con niños"

Un venita de furia apareció en las finas facciones del peli plateado mientras que se soltaba del guardián de la Lluvia dispuesto a ir por su futura victima

Quien no fue más que una vaca muy altanera que corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello

"¡VEN ACA VACA ESTUPIDA!"

"¡AUXILIO UN IDIOTA ME ESTA ACOSANDO!"

"¡QUE DIJISTE!"

"¡ZAZ!"

Gokudera le dio una patada al pobre Lambo que provoco que callera de frente

"De..bo…con..tro..larme…¡WAW ESTUPIDERA ME GOLPEO TUSNA-NI!"

"¡CALLATE YA TIENES 16 AÑOS PARA ESTARTE QUEJANDO COMO UN MOCOSO COBARDE!"

"¡CA..LLA…TE ESTUPIDERA!"

"¡QUE DIJISTE QUIERES QUE TE GOLPEE OTRA VEZ!"

"¡ESTUPIDERA, ESTUPIDERA!"

"¡Kufufufu ver a idiotas pelear entre si es divertido!"

"¡QUE DIJSITE PIÑA!"

"¡Kufufu Estas buscando pelea!"

"Hn silencio herbívoros o "Kamikorosu"

"Kufufufu es verdad que acaso no estábamos en una pelea ave-chan?!

"¡ALEXTREMO CHICOS CALMENSE!"

"¡WAW ESTUPIDERA ES UN IDIOTA!"

"¡YA CALLATE VACA IDIOTA!"

Tsuna miraba a sus guardianes discutir y siendo el centro de tención

"Te ves agotado", menciono Ai al castaño

"Manejarlos no es fácil", respondió Tsuna cansado

"Jajajaja nos ases ver como tiranos Tsuna"

"Yamamoto"

Jajajajajaja si lose, lose a veces nos pasamos

Ai miro detenidamente a los hombres reír ente si

"Si ustedes son de la mafia Italia como es que son japoneses?"

"Bueno no todos somos japoneses Mukuro, Gokudera y Lambo son italianos", comento Takeshi con una sonrisa

"Ya veo", respondió el pequeño con una gran sonrisa

"hace mucho que no veo a japoneses como yo", hablo para si el niño de mira plateada mientras tenía un dedo aun lado de su mentón pensativamente

"¿Eres japonés?", pregunto Tsuna asombrado

"Sip", aunque solo por una parte por mi madre ella es japonesa

"Yare yare no se te nota tus rajos se ven diferentes a los de un japonés y tus ojos tienen un color extraño nunca los había visto llaman la atención", dijo Lambo mientras miraba detenidamente al pequeño

El niño lo miro curioso y pensativo

"Mis ojos los herede de mi padre mi padre es francés"

"soy mitad japonés y mitad francés yo nací en Tokio y viví unos cuantos años ahí hasta que…"

Todos miraron al pequeño poner una cara de tristeza y nostalgia

"Murió mi padre y después nos mudamos"

Tsuna mira al pequeño con una mirada nostálgica se sintió un poco mal por sacar un tema delicado a un niño pequeño, perder un padre no debe ser fácil

"Lo siento no quería que recordaras algo triste"

Ai miro al castaño mostrar una mira arrepentida

El pequeño rápidamente salió de su depresión para mostrar una sonrisa brillante, "pero estoy aun puedo recordar a mi padre y sé que él me cuida desde el gran cielo"

"También tengo a mi mama ella ha cuidado bien de mi sola sin la ayuda de nadie"

"¡Mi mama es la mejor mama del mundo, ella es la más hermosa de todas, la más inteligente!"

"¡Ella es increíble!", con voz emocionada Ai alzo sus manos mostrando al grandeza de su madre

Todos sonrieron ante el inmenso cariño que el pequeño le profesaba a su madre

"Si la conocieran les encantaría"

"Si se parece a ti estoy seguro que me enamoraría de ella", con una sonrisa coqueta Tsuna se insinúo

El pequeño inflo sus mejillas, "mi mama es mía y de papa no permitiré que cualquiera se acerque a ella si no es digno"

"Mi mama es muy bonita ha tenido muchos pretendientes es ingenua y un poco despistada no se da cuenta lo peligrosos que pueden ser los hombres por eso debo cuidarla"

Todos empezaron a carcajear imaginándose la madre del pequeño

"Ya veo entonces no tengo oportunidad?", pregunto curioso Tsuna

Ai miro detenidamente al líder Vongola con una seriedad que logro calla a todos los demás guardianes incluso Tsuna

"Usted por ahora no puede abrir su corazón, esta lastimado si se acerca a mi mama probablemente la lastimara no intencional, sé que es un buen hombre pero usted no cree en cosas como el amor"

"Verdad?"

Todos miraron asombrados y callados al infante

"Como lo sabes?", pregunto ahora un poco más serio el castaño

Ai le sonrió dedico una sonrisa triste, solo lo sé con solo mirar sus ojos, espero en verdad que vuelva a creer en el

"Confié en el amor Tsuna-san"

Tsuna amplio su mirada al escuchar que lo llamaban a si, solo había una persona que lo llamaba..

Por un momento creyó ver a esa persona en la sonrisa de ese niño

"¡Es verdad a debo volver con mi mama, me aleje sin su permiso probablemente debe estar preocupada por mí!", ante esas palabras Ai empezó a caminar lejos de los mafiosos Vongola

"Te vas"

Hablo Tsuna con seriedad ese niño lograba perturbarlo

Ai volteo su mirada y le sonrió infantilmente mientras se inclinaba en despedida

"Fue divertido conocerlos, no se preocupe nos volveremos a ver"

"Como losabe…"

"Es un presentimiento", Ai menciono divertido ante la mirada de todos los guardianes y del líder Vongola

"Por cierto mi nombre es Ai Domine"

Dichas esas palabras el niño corrió lejos de los mafiosos

"Kufufufu ese niño es misterioso"

"Hn solo era un herbívoro más"

"Che que mocoso más raro"

"Jajajaja a mí me aprecio interesante"

"¡Al extremo estoy de acuerdo!"

"Tsuna-ni no crees que deberiamo…"

Lambo callo al ver a su hermano estático sin moverse ni hablar solo mirando por donde se fue el niño

El castaño carcajeo atrayendo la a tención de los demás

"Que irónico, con que se llama Ai"

Todos lo miraron extrañado

El castaño volteo su mirada sonriente asía sus guardianes mientras pronunciaba divertido…

"Ai significa Amor"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

Nicolás estaba desesperado no lograba encontrar a Ai si no lo encontraba algo horrible pasaría una tragedia

"Tío Nicolás?"

El rubio escucho una voz muy familiar

"¡AI!", rápidamente abraso a su sobrino

"¡ESTASBIEN TE SUCEDIÓ ALGO, TE TOPASTE CON ALGUIERN SOSPECHOS, TU TE ACURRIO NADA?!"

"Que haces aquí tío?"

"No es el momento de preguntas debemos irnos"

"Irnos pero no es un poco temprano?"

"No Ai tenemos que salir tú y tu madre no puede estar aquí", Nicolás rápidamente tomo la mano del infante y empezó a caminar rápidamente

El pequeño miro interrogante a su tío pero decido callar al ver la desesperación en su mirada

"Que sucedía?" Pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando escucho la voz de su madre

"¡AI!"

"¡MAMA!"

Rápidamente Ai se zafo de su tío y corrió a los brazos de su madre

"Donde te habías metido hijo"

"Lo siento mama pero sabes… su voz se apagó"

"Sucede algo Ai?"

"No nada"

Tal vez debería guardar el secreto que conoció a mafiosos?, tal vez a su mamá le dé un infarto a veces es muy sobreprotectora

"Lamento interrumpir su plática chicos pero debemos salir de aquí"

"¡He? ¡", Tanto madre como hijo miraron extrañados al rubio

"Sucede algo malo Nicolás?", Los ojos de la castaña se volvieron preocupados

"No, noes nada Haru pero es muy tarde debes viajar mañana a Italia y yo tengo un trabajo mañana a primera hora sería mejor que no nos desveláramos"

Con nerviosismo Nicolás sugirió

Haru miro detenidamente a su hermano algo no estaba bien pero lo dejaría estar por ahora no quería preocupar a Ai

"Está bien Nicolás nos iremos"

"Bien chicos andando", con unan sonrisa el rubio tamo a su hermana y su sobrino lejos del salón

Esto debía arreglarlo el no podía preocupar a Haru, él se encargaría de este asunto y de esa mujer que nada bueno le traería a sus vidas, por ahora era un alivio saber que Haru y Ai no estar por una larga temporada eso es bueno, debía buscar la manera de alejar a esa mujer que solo traería dolor a la vida de su familia

La familia que pertenecía a Alan su hermano le dejo a su cuidado

Los protegeré Haru, Ai no permitiré que nadie los lastime

Lentamente desaparecieron entre el mar de invitados siendo observados sin darse cuanta por un par de ojos negros profundos como la noche

"Vaya pero que sorpresa ve he llevado hoy", una vos profunda menciono con suma fascinación

"Al parecer el destino ha dado una jugada inesperada"

"Que harás Dame-Tsuna la aprovecharas o la dejaras pasar"

"Y tu Miura Haru tomaras los riesgos o…"

"Bueno eso solo lo descubriré cuando…"

"Esos dos estén en el mismo camino"

Con una sonrisa misteriosa el Hitman dio media vuelta hacia el lado contrario mientras desparecía

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: XD**

**Y bien chicos les gusto?**

**Sé que esperaban el encuentro entre nuestros protagonistas pero creo que es algo pronto espero y sean pacientes conmigo :) por ahora Tsuna y sus guardianes se toparon con el pequeño Ai sin saber que es el hijo de Haru como reaccionara cuando se entre de la verdad Xd**

**Los personajes han empezado a moverse **

**Y Reborn es el divertido espectador de las jugadas que el destino pone a nuestros protagonistas supongo que el siempre será así n_n**

**Bien chicos nos veremos el próximo capitulo **

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me fascinan!**

**Ya saben tantos comentarios y críticas serán bien recibidos XD**

**¡Matane!**


End file.
